


貯藏

by Anonymous



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), Lovelyz
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A chance meeting at his friend's birthday party sends Jangjun into a tailspin.Texting fic. College AU.Jangtag with other pairings later on.





	1. 1

 

[Daeyeol and Sungyoon, Monday, 10am]

**Daeyeol**

Sungyoonie~!! Do you have my keys???

**Sungyoon**

Car or house?…

**Daeyeol**

car

**Sungyoon**

Then yes!

I found them in the fridge yesterday afternoon

Thought I'd see you so I forgot to msg you about it, sry

Hyung, you didn't notice them missing b4 this?

D:

**Daeyeol**

No, I did

but I figured they were at home

So I searched in all the safe places I could think of

and turned everything upside down

This is what our room looks like now

[img]

Jisung walked by and got mad, lol

But yeah, so then I gave up and tried you. And success :D!

**Sungyoon**

:D!

Our fridge isn't a very safe place though, hyung

just saying

**Daeyeol**

people go there for food, Sungyoonnie, they don't go there for keys

And also I was drunk, don't judge me

**Sungyoon**

not judging, lol

are u gonna come round for them?

I have time now, I can take them to the cafe if it's easier

…?

…

Hyung??

**Daeyeol**

Oh sry, Sungyoonnie. I'll go over after work, dw

Btw

Is jangjun all…

all good these days?

**Sungyoon**

I…

idk? I think so. He seemed a bit out of it when I saw him yesterday

but I think he got pretty hammered at jaeseokkie's party on saturday, so I just figured he was hungover

Why?

**Daeyeol**

He's been spamming me with sailor moon memes for over an hour

**Sungyoon**

Jangjunnie likes sailor moon though

it's a good sign, lol

**Daeyeol**

idk :/

**Sungyoon**

?

**Daeyeol**

He doesn't usually go this deep when he's just spamming for shits and giggles

I'm getting vince mcmahon's head on sailor neptune's body and idk what anything means anymore

**Sungyoon**

You want me to talk to him

**Daeyeol**

You don't have to

Though if you see him and he's still spamming my phone

Please kill him on my behalf

k?

**Sungyoon**

lol, k

Are u on a break, hyung? or are u skiving?

**Daeyeol**

Break!

Keep me entertained a bit longer plz~! ♡!

**Sungyoon**

lol, I'll try

 

***

 

[Sungyoon and Jangjun, Monday, 10:15am]

**Sungyoon**

Jangjun-ah!

**Jangjun**

Sungyoonie-hyung!

**Sungyoon**

Jangjjunah!!

**Jangjun**

Ddungyoonie-hyong!!

**Sungyoon**

Jjangjyunie-yah!!!

**Jangjun**

Hyongie-yah!!!

WTF?

**Sungyoon**

Are u spamming Daeyeol-hyung with dank memes while he's at work?

**Jangjun**

…

I might be

**Sungyoon**

Quit it b4 he snaps!

**Jangjun**

is he really angry?

**Sungyoon**

lol, of course he is, he's at work

**Jangjun**

I sort of forgot he'd be working

Ok I'll quit it

I'm quitting it Right Now

**Sungyoon**

One more for the road??

**Jangjun**

I sent him a baby elephant gif as an apology

**Sungyoon**

That's sweet :)

Listen, Jangjunnie

Is anything up?

**Jangjun**

…

Daeyeol-hyung thinks something's up with me cos I sent him anime memes?

\+ he's getting you to ask?

Cos he thinks we like you more than him?

**Sungyoon**

well

yes.

So spill

and we can get this over with quickly

** Jangjun **

lmao

there's nothing up, I'm good

**Sungyoon**

Yeah?

Cos tbh u were in a weird mood already on saturday b4 the party

**Jangjun**

That wasn't a weird mood, hyung

I was stressed cos of school stuff

Didn't feel like partying was all

**Sungyoon**

Ok. You did leave early, I rmmbr

Sewoonie was looking 4 u around 12 and u'd already gone

**Jangjun**

Yeah

I mean I kinda got drunk too quickly

ended up feeling shitty so it was better not to stick around, you know?

**Sungyoon**

Yeah, sure

You said you went and slept it off in a PCbang, didn't u?

Was it the one opposite Daiso?

Cos I go there sometimes, lol. I wanna know if you pissed off the manager or smth

**Jangjun**

No

**Sungyoon**

No u didn't piss him off or no it wasn't that PCbang?

…

Jangjunnie?

**Jangjun**

No neither.

I didn't sleep it off in a PCbang

**Sungyoon**

Then where?

Jangjun-ah, what happened?

**Jangjun**

Ah fuck it

Hyung, if I tell you something you have to keep it secret

I mean don't whisper a word to Daeyeol or Jaeseok or Jesus or ANYONE

OK???

**Sungyoon**

Sure, silent as the grave me, dw

But are u in trouble or wtf?

**Jangjun**

Ah, sry for being weird, Hyung. I'm not in trouble, promise

On Saturday night I went out for some air and I met someone doing the same

And we got talking and I kinda took them back to my place

**Sungyoon**

Lee Jangjun, have you gotten some girl pregnant?!

D:<

**Jangjun**

Jesus Christ, hyung! No!

lmao, no! No one's pregnant.

That much I can promise you

**Sungyoon**

lol, then what's the big secret?

No one's gonna be scandalised by u having a random hook-up

**Jangjun**

Yeah, I know

It's not that though

**Sungyoon**

She has a boyfriend?

**Jangjun**

No

… at least, I'm pretty certain no…

**Sungyoon**

Oh!

**Jangjun**

Oh?

**Sungyoon**

Oh!!!!

Did u catch feelings?

**Jangjun**

NO!

**Sungyoon**

You did

:D

**Jangjun**

No, hyung!

It's not like that.

No feelings

It was just a one night stand kinda thing

We were getting on so I took them home cos Jibeom and Eunki were both gone for the weekend

We had a… idk, sort of awkward but really good night together

And they'd left by the morning and literally ide have their phone number. Ide rmmbr their name…

**Sungyoon**

You hussy

lol

**Jangjun**

lol, I feel sort of bad about forgetting their name

**Sungyoon**

'sort of bad' lmao

That's not what's got u emo and burying ur feelings with memes though

**Jangjun**

I'm not emo!!!

**Sungyoon**

Sure

**Jangjun**

I'm not!

But anyway

…

Yeah, it's not that

**Sungyoon**

Come on

You know u can trust me

**Jangjun**

Yeah, I do

Ok

There's a reason I said it was sort of awkward

The thing is

Well, that's because

It was a guy

**Sungyoon**

Oh

**Jangjun**

Ah fuck

**Sungyoon**

?!

**Jangjun**

Hyung, you're being weird about it

**Sungyoon**

I'm not! D:

**Jangjun**

You are

**Sungyoon**

No, I'm not. I'm just surprised

You know it's not a bad thing, right?

**Jangjun**

Sure, I mean

Half my friends are in performing arts

I'm not gonna get far being homophobic, lol

**Sungyoon**

Then?

**Jangjun**

Idk

I guess I'm surprised too

**Sungyoon**

You're surprised he was a guy?!

Like he was crossdressing?

**Jangjun**

Wtf?

Where is your mind Hyung?

No, I just

I'm not into guys

But I really did have a good night

… even though it's kinda blurry

And I was disappointed he'd already left in the morning and

I don't regret it

There. That's what I'm surprised about

**Sungyoon**

Ok, I think I get u

**Jangjun**

Yeah? Cos I don't get me

**Sungyoon**

Well, what was he like?

**Jangjun**

I told you, the night's a blur

I can't even rmmbr his name >:/

**Sungyoon**

You rmmbr what he looked like though?

**Jangjun**

Kinda

He was tall. And skinny. Rly fucking skinny.

And he had big eyes and

Idk

He was just kinda pretty

**Sungyoon**

So that's ur type :)

**Jangjun**

Huh?

**Sungyoon**

Lee  Jangjun likes pretty boys :)

**Jangjun**

Ffs hyung

Idt one random hook up is enough to determine a type

Idk if he was a pretty boy either

**Sungyoon**

You just said he was pretty, lol

**Jangjun**

Yeah…

But pretty boy means like Jaeseokkie-hyung or Sewoonie

He was, like, awkward and too skinny and had a big ugly laugh

In fact, yeah, I remember I thought his laugh was funny

That might be why I kept talking to him, come to think of it…

**Sungyoon**

Cos his laugh was ugly?

**Jangjun**

Yeah

Idk, it was cute, OK?

He looked all shiny and pretty at first but it was easy to make him laugh

Fuck

I don't make any sense, do I?

**Sungyoon**

As much as you ever do, Jangjunnie :D

**Jangjun**

Hyung :(

**Sungyoon**

I'm sorry :)

Jangjunnie, tell me again u know this isn't a bad thing

**Jangjun**

Yeah, I know

**Sungyoon**

And tell me u won't spam Daeyeol's phone again.

**Jangjun**

…

Ever again?

**Sungyoon**

Lol

For the foreseeable?

**Jangjun**

Yeah, OK

**Sungyoon**

Or anyone else

**Jangjun**

:(

Yeah, OK

**Sungyoon**

I'll keep ur secret, Jangjunnie :D

I g2g to class now though

Ttyl

**Jangjun**

Thnx Hyung ♡

later

 

***

 

[Jaeseok, Sungyoon and Daeyeol, Monday, 3pm]

**Jaeseok**

Did Hyung get his keys?

**Daeyeol**

Yes, he did :D

Ty Sungyoonnie

**Sungyoon**

Np :)

**Jaeseok**

Ok ＾＾

When I get home I have to go out again to bring some stuff back to Seungminnie

So I could have dropped them over to you on the way

 

**Sungyoon**

Did Seungmin lose stuff at our party too?

That's not like him

**Jaeseok**

Lol, yes actually

Or rather, he said he went home wearing Gunhee's jacket by mistake & got confused why it was reaching his knees

**Daeyeol**

Omg (>﹏<)

**Sungyoon**

xD

**Jaeseok**

That's not why I'm going over though

He needs something to film for his group project

I'm gonna show him videos of Youngtaekkie's group & see if it's suitable

Well I think he's too shy to up and contact strangers for help tbh

So hopefully I can give him a hand

**Sungyoon**

That's a good idea

Did they meet at your party?

**Jaeseok**

Don't think so

**Daeyeol**

Doubt it. Seungminnie spent the whole night playing overwatch in Jaeseok's room

**Jaeseok**

Yeah

You know he gets better at it when he's drunk?

**Sungyoon**

:o

**Daeyeol**

Now I think about it, Idt I saw Youngtaek at all. He did come, didn't he?

**Sungyoon**

He came, I was talking to him on the balcony for a while

**Jaeseok**

Yeah, he came cos I asked him to and begged Auntie, but Idt he was up for it really 

:(

He got a taxi back and msged me from the conbini near his house to say he was safe

lol :/

**Sungyoon**

You're :/ cos he chose a conbini over ur party?

**Jaeseok**

Yes

:/!

**Daeyeol**

Bring him to the cafe soon!

I'll give him my employee discount!

:D?

**Jaeseok**

:>

**Daeyeol**

This is reminding me, thx for talking to Jangjun, Sungyoon-ah

I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, but he stopped abusing my phone

So whatever you said was (￣▽￣)ノ☆☆☆

**Sungyoon**

Lol, dwbi

He just needed somebody to rant to

**Jaeseok**

???

What's this?

**Sungyoon**

Nothing much

Jangjunnie was feeling emo for a while

**Daeyeol**

And being a pest >:(

**Sungyoon**

You like that pest, Hyung!

We know u do

**Daeyeol**

I don't!

It's a lie!

**Sungyoon**

lol

**Jaeseok**

Is he alright now though??

**Daeyeol**

^?????

**Sungyoon**

Yeah, he's fine

Well, he's still got some stuff on his mind

But I think we should just leave him to it

… so long as he keeps not being a pest, I mean, lol

He'll sort it out himself

**Jaeseok**

Got it  ＾＾ ok

**Daeyeol**

Good guy Sungyoon

 

***

 

[Youngtaek, Jaeseok and Seungmin, Monday, 10pm]

**Youngtaek**

Hi!

Jaeseok-hyung said you want to film our group or something?

**Seungmin**

yes, if you guys are ok with it

**Youngtaek**

I told Shinwoo-hyung - he's pm our leader - and he's fine with it in principle

But he'd like to know more about it first

Can you come to our practice? It's Wednesday @ 6

**Jaeseok**

Say yes

I'll give you a lift

**Seungmin**

oh, awesome

then sure, I can be there 

**Youngtaek**

Great ＾＾v

C u then

 

***

 

[Jaeseok and Seungmin, Monday, 10:10pm]

**Jaeseok**

I told you he was nice

:p

**Seungmin**

yeah yeah

you also told me jangjun-hyung was 'nice'

**Jaeseok**

He is :D

He's just playful

**Seungmin**

…

hyung

is youngtaek 'playful' too?

**Jaeseok**

Hmm

I would say so, yes :>

**Seungmin**

oh god


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love line for Daeyeol? Or... maybe not :[

[Tuesday, 2:15pm]

**Seungmin**

hey, daeyeollie-hyung!

who's the pretty girl?

**Jaeseok**

:o?

**Jibeom**

O:!

**Jangjun**

-drops everything-

!!!

.....!!!!!!!

**Daeyeol**

Calm

ur tits!

Everyone!

Especially you, Jjangjyunnie

**Jangjun**

My tits have already lost their calm, hyung

too late

what to do~

Although

If you answered Seungmin's perfectly reasonable and innocent question

They might be put upon to regain it

**Seungmin**

my question *was* Perfectly Reasonable

yet i'm being ignored :(

**Sungyoon**

Like usual, lol

**Jaeseok**

D:! We're not ignoring you, Seungminnie!

Only Daeyeol-hyung is being rude

**Jibeom**

I was ignoring him ( ´▽` )ﾉ

Trying to anyway

**Seungmin**

:( ♡ ( <\-- heart only for jaeseokkie-hyung)

**Daeyeol**

Guys, plz!

I'm not ignoring anyone

Certain people just spam too much

What even is this group chat anyway?

**Seungmin**

it's the one jangjun-hyung made months ago when we were all going to lovelyz' concert and you and jaeseokkie-hyung went off on a couple trip to jeonju

**Jangjun**

Oh yeah! :D 

That's the day Kei-noona threw me a heart ♡(>_<)♡

**Jibeom**

My first concert :)

**Jaeseok**

:< The trip only sort of made up for missing the con tbh

**Jibeom**

Praying for you, Hyung ヽ( ´▽` )ﾉ

**Jaeseok**

... aw ♡

**Seungmin**

quit changing the subject, daeyeol-hyung

pretty girl. sitting together on a bench under the poplars by the business building

drinking coffees and laughing like the carefree youths that you, at least, are not

**Sungyoon**

Was she tiny?

**Seungmin**

well, they were sitting, so it's hard to say

but she looked pretty rationally sized to me

**Sungyoon**

Ah! It was Soojung-noona. Right, Daeyeollie-hyung?

**Daeyeol**

...

You're really good at that, Sungyoonie D:

And yes, wtf, it was just Soojung-noona

Everyone acting so dramatic...

**Seungmin**

...

-ahem-

**Jangjun**

WHAT'S A SOOJUNG NOONA?????

AND HOW PRETTY?

AND WHY DID SHE LET HYUNG NEAR HER???¿¿¿¿??¿

**Sungyoon**

lol

**Jaeseok**

(>﹏<)

**Jibeom**

Valid questions

**Daeyeol**

oh god -_-#

She's a post-grad and she's helping me put my final year project together the right way

AND WTH JANGJUN?

SHE LET ME NEAR HER BECAUSE WE'RE FRIENDS

WE HAVE 'HAVING OBNOXIOUS DONGSAENGS' IN COMMON

**Jangjun**

hyung :(

I'm wounded ;__;

**Sungyoon**

lm

ao

**Seungmin**

ahahahahahaha

**Daeyeol**

Really though, you've probs met her, Jun-ah

She's friends with your noona

**Jangjun**

???

Oh! She's THAT Soojung?

I barely know her, but Mijoo-noona adores her

She must only come up to your waist or something though, hyung :o

**Daeyeol**

Gosh! That's not true >:(

**Jangjun**

Knee then?

**Daeyeol**

NO!

And anyway, 

I still don't see why you're so interested in me having coffee with a girl

I'm hardly going to be going on a date in front of the business building

How romantic would that be :|

**Seungmin**

[img]

[img]

**Jaeseok**

Pretty! It's nice when you see it like that, just with the trees ヽ( ´▽` )ﾉ How romantic ♡

**Jibeom**

You were right to take creep shots, Min-hyung. Gj

**Sungyoon**

Who'd have thought in front of the business building would be a good date spot??

Only Lee 'Superior Insight' Daeyeol, that's who

**Jangjun**

Was it hard to hold a conversation with all that staring into each other's eyes?

( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)  

**Daeyeol**

... :)

Lee Jangjun

If you're not already on the bus to work

I'll come in, although it's my day off

Just to stab your eyes out with the milk frother

:) :) :)

**Seungmin**

ha!

**Sungyoon**

LOL

**Jaeseok**

Daeyeollie-hyung, play nice (>﹏<)!

**Seungmin**

wait

did he leave??

lmao, yeol-hyung scared him away

what a glorious day

**Jangjun**

S ALNDER

**Jibeom**

He ran out of the house with his shirt half-buttoned, still combing his hair

Mismatching shoes

I am ctfu 

 

***

 

[Jangjun and Sungyoon, Tuesday, 7:40pm]

**Jangjun**

Hyung, I think I've finally learnt to hate myself

**Sungyoon**

D:

Jjunnie, why?

**Jangjun**

Ah, Hyung

Srsly, I'm a horrible person

I thought I was just an ass, but it turns out I'm actually an awful human being

**Sungyoon**

Ffs, Jangjun-ah!

Tell hyung what's wrong.

...

I guess you got 2 work ok cos Jaeseok didn't txt to say the place was in chaos when he arrived

You still there?

**Jangjun**

Yeah, I've got a half an hour to go before I can leave and go step in front of a van

**Sungyoon**

Plz don't do that

I don't think it's work

...

Is it the guy (TM)?

**Jangjun**

yeah

The Guy

**Sungyoon**

You saw him? Did he come to the cafe coincidentally or...?

**Jangjun**

He didn't come to the cafe

**Sungyoon**

...

Jjunnie-yah, you can't send an opening msg like that then have someone guess why

**Jangjun**

I know, I know!

Sorry, Hyung, I just

I don't want to say it outloud, but

**Sungyoon**

You can do it, Jangjunnie!

I'm sure it won't be that bad rly

**Jangjun**

Jesus, it is though, Hyung

He's a highschooler

He's fucking underage

No pun intended

**Sungyoon**

Ok, look

Tell me what happened. You met him?

**Jangjun**

No, he was on the bus

I heard his laugh and looked over

And it was him and a couple of friends

And they were all wearing the yellow uniform of that arts school

So yeah, turns out Daeyeol-hyung was right all along, I am a Shithead

**Sungyoon**

Did he see u?

**Jangjun**

Don't think so, thank fuck

**Sungyoon**

U're free to shout at me but

Did you still think he was pretty?

**Jangjun**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

...

yes

:(

**Sungyoon**

Can I get this straight, he had the arts school uniform? Yellow and black

**Jangjun**

Yeah, that's the one

**Sungyoon**

\+ he got into Jaeseokkie's birthday party, and was just kinda hanging out there when u met him?

**Jangjun**

... yes

Hyung, what?

**Sungyoon**

Tall, skinny, broad shoulders, big shiny eyes, laughs like a maniac?

**Jangjun**

Hyung, what?!

**Sungyoon**

Jaeseok's cousin came to the party.

It was a bit last minute so you didn't hear, I guess

**Jangjun**

No

Nonono

**Sungyoon**

Yes yes yes

The good news is, he's not underage.

Youngtaekkie's the one who stayed back a year, so he's actually the same age as Seungminnie

**Jangjun**

I Feel So Much Better

No

No, I don't

Fuck! Nonononono

**Sungyoon**

The bad news is, Jaeseok WILL castrate you when he finds out.

He loves Youngtaek

:D

**Jangjun**

Fuckity fuck

I can't believe I'm like this

How do you people put up with me????

**Sungyoon**

It's a struggle :D

At least u know his name now

**Jangjun**

yeah

**Sungyoon**

And you know you still think he's pretty when you're sober

**Jangjun**

...

yes :(

**Sungyoon**

Do u want me to head over? 

We could get food when you're done or something.

**Jangjun**

No, it's OK

**Sungyoon**

u sure? :/

**Jangjun**

Yeah, dwb me, Hyung

I just need to, like

Think things through on my own first

Or just, think more than I did last Saturday, anyway

**Sungyoon**

If u're sure, Jangjunnie :/

We're having lunch tomorrow though

No buts

**Jangjun**

lol

OK, Dad

 

***

 

[Wednesday, 1:50pm]

**Sungyoon**

You know, Daeyeollie-hyung, 

I felt bad for blowing you off today

"I hope Daeyeollie-hyung's not having lunch alone," I thought

"I hope Hyung's not sad," I thought

**Jibeom**

Are my parents fighting?

Cos if they are I need popcorn

But also to concentrate on this lecture

-conflicted-

**Jaeseok**

The lecture, Beom-ah! Mute us~

But first, I thought I was your parent :<

**Seungmin**

he can have three?

**Jibeom**

I can have three!

And yeah Ok, I'm muting you fuckers in favour of learning about axe-heads

Bastarding axe-heads -__-"

**Sungyoon**

No one's fighting, lol

There's just a matter I'm curious about

**Seungmin**

oh oh oh!

is it a pretty noona matter?

**Sungyoon**

Yes, it is, Minnie :D

**Seungmin**

>:D

**Jaeseok**

Does this mean Daeyeollie-hyung really does have a girlfriend? (＞▽＜)ノ

**Sungyoon**

Maybe. 

A secret one, Jaeseokkie

Who he didn't tell us about

Who he met, but didn't want us to know anything about said meeting

**Jaeseok**

oh right

:/!

**Seungmin**

isn't hyung being very quiet?

**Sungyoon**

Yes! Which is funny

Cos me and Jangjun can actually

See him checking his phone right now

**Daeyeol**

!!!

Where tf are you? Omg

**Sungyoon**

Look up

We're having lunch at the cafe by the modern languages block

And you're down in the atrium pretending to study with Soojung-noona

**Daeyeol**

Omggggggg

How long have you been there?

**Sungyoon**

Not long, 20 minutes or so

**Daeyeol**

That's long >:(

**Sungyoon**

Junnie wants me to tell you

You wouldn't think it was long if you weren't having clandestine meetings with pretty noonas

**Daeyeol**

Why can't he tell me himself?

And we WERE WORKING 

NOONA WAS LOOKING AT MY PROJECT

THEN WE FINISHED AND TALKED ABOUT GAME OF THRONES

Is a man not allowed to talk about GoT with a friend these days?

>:(

**Seungmin**

looking at your "project", you say

**Sungyoon**

"Friend" u say

**Jaeseok**

Daeyeollie-hyung likes a girl :3

This hasn't happened since 2nd year :3

I'm so proud! ♡!!

**Sungyoon**

Lol, they left

He shoved everything into his book bag + ushered her out at the speed of light

Poor girl, she'd only just smiled back at Jangjunnie's waving

**Seungmin**

sounds like jangjun-hyung scared her to me.

she seems smart

**Sungyoon**

He says to tell you that Soojung-noona likes him plenty

And he's very hurt by your words, Min-ah

**Seungmin**

lee

jang

jun

scared

the

pretty

noona

away

!!!

**Jaeseok**

Why CAN'T Jangjunnie tell us himself? 

**Jangjun**

Shit all battery

**Sungyoon**

^

Guys, Yeol-hyung really looked like he was into her though

But we couldn't tell what she was thinking

Jangjunnie can try getting info from his noona

But what with him being as subtle as a brick...

**Jaeseok**

I could try talking to Daeyeollie?

Hopefully without him running away this time, I mean

**Sungyoon**

:D

Btw, Jangjun says to tell u u're his favourite hyung now

**Jaeseok**

( ＞▽＜ )ﾉ~♡

**Seungmin**

won't he run away again though?

he seems keen on that

**Sungyoon**

Jaeseokkie has Ways

It might work

**Jaeseok**

>:)

It Will work

**Seungmin**

... ok

i choose to believe

**Sungyoon**

Lmao, I feel your sincerity from here, Minnie

**Jaeseok**

Me too! ヽ(>﹏<)ﾉ

 

***

 

[Video uploaded Wednesday, 11:55pm]

"Greetings, Subscribers. I'm Pocket Boy Seungmin. Still your black haired pocket boy for now. Keep letting me know what colour I should dye it next! So OK, today's vlog is gonna be a bit different. I was scouting around for something to film this documentary project about and my friend let me know about his cousin's dance team... They're really cool, you guys. Seriously. 

"So, I don't _know_ that the documentary's going to be about these guys. You never know. One of my project partners might contact me with something useful. They could be like, 'No, Seungminnie! We can't possibly film those totally awesome dancers. That'll be so boring. What were you thinking?' It could happen... But considering how little input they've given me so far (that is to say, none), I'm pretty sure they'll be cool with it. Ha, I wonder if any of them are watching... Dear My Project Partners, quit leaving me on read - it's rude. 

"OK, enough of Seungmin turns his coursemates into enemies. So, this is a montage of bits and pieces I filmed today. Consider it like a preview to the future doc. Tell me in the comments what you liked, who stood out to you... I'd especially love to hear some feedback on this one. OK, let's watch. Pocket Boy out!"

 

***

 

[Jangjun and Sungyoon, Thursday, 12:10am]

**Jangjun**

[img]

[img]

[img]

**Sungyoon**

Is that Card Captor Sakura?

**Jangjun**

What?

Of course it's Card Captor Sakura

[img]

Did you not recognise it immediately?

Philistine

[img]

[img]

**Sungyoon**

I'm not here to be insulted, lol

**Jangjun**

soz, I'm protective of her

**Sungyoon**

Cutting to the chase

You watched Min's vid?

**Jangjun**

Yes

**Sungyoon**

Do Card Captor Sakura gifs mean you're happy or sad?

Educate me

**Jangjun**

I'm idk

You told me Seungmin was going there and going there to film

But it's still

...

idk :(

**Sungyoon**

Before, when you said you didn't regret what happened...?

**Jangjun**

I don't

**Sungyoon**

Then

Alright, I'm gonna ask you to do something for me

Jun-ah, could you yell at me in advance?

**Jangjun**

Whut?

Why?

**Sungyoon**

Just do it for a bro

**Jangjun**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Sungyoon**

Jangjun-ah, you should meet him again

It'll be good for you

**Jangjun**

...

Icwydt, Hyung

**Sungyoon**

Is my point taken?

**Jangjun**

Yeah, I guess so

In theory, I mean

...

Yeah, it's taken

**Sungyoon**

Call

Tty tomorrow. Go sleep

And quit spamming my phone

**Jangjun**

OK, g'night, Hyung

**Sungyoon**

Don't spam Yeol-hyung's either!

**Jangjun**

FINE

BE A TYRANT

>:[

lol, night~☆

 

***

 

[Jangjun and Seungmin, Thursday 12:25am]

**Jangjun**

[img]

**Seungmin**

what?

**Jangjun**

:o You're still awake

[img]

**Seungmin**

why?

**Jangjun**

[img]

[img]

**Seungmin**

why me?

**Jangjun**

[img]

**Seungmin**

gtf to sleep, hyung

**Jangjun**

Don't want to

[img]

[img]

[img]

**Seungmin**

no but why?!?!

**Jangjun**

[img]

[img]

[img]

[img]

**Seungmin**

...

[img]

**Jangjun**

:)

[img]

 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TGIF, time to meet the high schoolers.

[Joochan, Jaehyun and Youngtaek, Friday, 3pm]

**Joochan**

Guys!

You're my friends, right??

Good friends who'll help a man out in his time of need?????

**Jaehyun**

Depends

What do you need?

**Joochan**

You'll help me out, Jaehyunnie?!

My friend, my compadre, boku no nakama??

**Jaehyun**

I asked what you need

Doesn't mean I'm helping you

lmao

**Joochan**

:[

**Youngtaek**

God, Jooch, just say it already

What do you need?

**Joochan**

Someone to practise on

Yoojungie cancelled on me :[

**Jaehyun**

Like for the whole weekend?

**Joochan**

Pm. She's got a thing to prepare for at her cram school tonight, a date with Doyeon tomorrow. Family thing on Sunday.

**Jaehyun**

Dude

My dude

Those sound like excuses. She's just blowing you off

**Youngtaek**

Be nice to the loser, Jaehyun-ah

**Joochan**

Listen to hyung!

Be nice to this loser!

Anyway, you KNOW I'm not trying to compete with Doyeon \D:/

I just need someone to practise nail art on before we get evaluated Monday

**Jaehyun**

But…

Are Yoojungie and Doyeon for real dating?

**Youngtaek**

R u srs???

**Jaehyun**

What?! I heard they were, but then Doyeon was going around with that guy from the archery team for a while

**Joochan**

I think that was just a phase or something

They seem pretty for real to me

I mean, Yoojungie actually said 'Doyeonnie's taking me out' then twirled like a disney princess

They're fucking cute =皿=

**Jaehyun**

Why the face if you weren't hoping to get with her?

**Youngtaek**

lol

**Joochan**

Jaehyun-ah, I'm a lonely man and I'm down one hand model

Gimme a break

But come on, what about it? One of you will help me out, right??

You don't have to do anything, just sit there and let me practise

;~;??

**Jaehyun**

Idk, it's kinda…

**Youngtaek**

Kinda what?

**Jaehyun**

I'm not judging a man for learning how to do nail art, but a man getting nail art… That's kinda………

**Youngtaek**

Lmao grow the fuck up

**Joochan**

U made hyung mad, Jaehyun-ah!

**Youngtaek**

lol no he didn't. But that was just dumb

I'll help you out if you need it, Jooch

I'm a bit busy all weekend though

**Joochan**

When's good for you??

**Youngtaek**

Oh! Actually, tomorrow lunchtime?

I almost forgot, I decided to finally go to the cafe where hyung works

His friend promised me a discount :)

It takes a while to get out there though

**Joochan**

That's fine by me D:

His friend promised you a discount? Not him?

**Youngtaek**

Seok-hyung abused his employee discount way too much for his juniors, till his boss noticed and got mad. Now he says he doesn't dare use it ever

We might convince him for you though

**Joochan**

Yeah?

**Youngtaek**

Sure. He's weak to cute things. You're cute x)

**Joochan**

:D☆

Jaehyunnie? You in or out??

**Jaehyun**

I'm in!

Paint my nails

Paint the heck out of them

**Youngtaek**

lololol

Is this cos I got mad?

**Jaehyun**

YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T

**Youngtaek**

AND I WASN'T YOU WIMP

**Jaehyun**

THEN WHY DID YOU SOUND MAD WTF

?????

**Joochan**

xD

So I have two models now?

**Youngtaek**

:)

**Jaehyun**

??¿¿¿??¿??

Have I been fucked with??

 

***

 

[Sungyoon, Jaeseok and Seungmin, Friday, 7:20pm]

**Sungyoon**

Minnie! :D

**Seungmin**

hey, hyungs. what's up?

**Jaeseok**

You busy?

**Seungmin**

sorta, but i can take a break

**Sungyoon**

What are you busy with?

**Seungmin**

storyboarding. but the people i'm working with hate everything, we're not going to finish anytime soon -__-"

**Sungyoon**

Oh ok

Seokkie, you go

**Seungmin**

.__.?

**Jaeseok**

You know Jangjun's noona, Mijoo, right?

**Seungmin**

yeah sure, she bought me my first vodka

**Jaeseok**

But you do talk to her sometimes, and see her around and that?

**Seungmin**

yes…

hyungs, what's this about?

**Jaeseok**

How would you rate her reliability?  (；´･Д･)

**Seungmin**

not high. i was 17 when she bought me that vodka like

and… you already know, right? she's just a little flighty like that

**Sungyoon**

This is what I'm saying, Jaeseok-ah

**Jaeseok**

Ok, point taken :/

**Seungmin**

hyungs! fill a bro in please

**Jaeseok**

Jangjunnie went ahead and asked Mijoo about Lee Soojung, if she's seeing a new guy or anything

**Seungmin**

did he ask that bluntly?

why am i asking? of course he did

**Sungyoon**

lmao

Mijoo, as he tells it, laughed in his face and called him adorable

**Jaeseok**

"If Unnie's got someone new, it's not gonna be a GUY"

**Seungmin**

ohh

wow, for real??

**Sungyoon**

Yep

And Idc what Daeyeol says, he's totally into her

**Seungmin**

:(

**Jaeseok**

But we're getting this through Jangjunnie. From Mijoo-noona. 

So…

**Seungmin**

.__.?¿

**Jaeseok**

Exactly, Minnie

**Seungmin**

what about you, jaeseok-hyung? you were planning to talk to daeyeollie-hyung

**Jaeseok**

Haven't had much of a chance

**Sungyoon**

He's coming down to watch my match tomorrow, he promised me lunch if we win

(there's like a one in ten chance, lol)

Come too, Jaeseokkie. You can corner him. Pounce when his guard's down

**Seungmin**

'corner him'

sometimes sungyoonnie-hyung turns kinda bloodthirsty, huh

**Sungyoon**

xD

**Jaeseok**

(>﹏<)

This sounds like a good idea to me

You coming too, Min?

**Seungmin**

uh, idk, i might be busy

**Sungyoon**

:(

**Seungmin**

hyung! noo

**Sungyoon**

:(

:<

:[

**Jaeseok**

ヽ(>﹏<)ﾉ!

**Seungmin**

lol ok, i'll go watch your basketball game

**Sungyoon**

:D

**Seungmin**

actually, seokkie-hyung, aren't you usually working then?

you always told me you were busy 

**Jaeseok**

Yeah, I should be. But Jjunnie's taking my shift for me

**Seungmin**

that doesn't sound like him

**Sungyoon**

He wants to go out clubbing this weekend >:/

**Seungmin**

o i c

why the face?

**Sungyoon**

No real reason lol

Let's let Minnie get back to his story boarding, Seok-ah

**Jaeseok**

Ok ＾＾

**Seungmin**

D:

:(

 

***

 

[Seungmin and Youngtaek, Friday, 11:20pm]

**Seungmin**

hi! you around?

i want to ask a couple of things

**Youngtaek**

Sure, what is it??

**Seungmin**

talked to my project mates and they really want to do interviews with you, yein, shinwoo, kichun and seungyeon. 

i wanted to ask if you think they'd all be up for it

**Youngtaek**

I guess so, so long as they're warned and you don't just shove a camera in their faces I think it should be fine

**Seungmin**

the other thing is, we're gonna film your busking, but we'd like to film an indoors performance too

**Youngtaek**

Right…

I'll tell you what, I can get a schedule from Shinwoo-hyung and send it to you

There's a thing next month, but I'm not sure how the organisers would be. Hyung can maybe put you in touch with them.

**Seungmin**

great :)

**Youngtaek**

And you'll want contact info for Kichun-hyung and those guys to interview them…

Gimme a sec

Hold up, wait. I'm gonna be over your side tomorrow. 

Meet then? 

**Seungmin**

oh yeah? :D

what time?

**Youngtaek**

Idk exactly, I'm taking a couple of friends to Seok-hyung's place for lunch

**Seungmin**

i have a date at lunch :(

**Youngtaek**

A date? ;)

**Seungmin**

!! wait no

i didn't mean like a *date* date, but like a… thing

**Youngtaek**

A thing??? ;)

**Seungmin**

!!! i'm watching my friend's basketball game

just watching a match!

**Youngtaek**

Your *~*friend*~*????

**Seungmin**

aaaa!!

you high schoolers are all the same -__-;

**Youngtaek**

Lol

Look, how about I msg you when we're around

If you're free, come over, and if you're busy with your fRiEnD, it doesn't matter 

:)?

**Seungmin**

… i'm changing the documentary

it's gonna be about how to murder your friend's little cousin without getting caught

**Youngtaek**

You calling me little

I bust a rib

Btw, me and Yeinnie watched your video of us

**Seungmin**

what did you think?

**Youngtaek**

You made us look cool! ☆

I'm sure the final project will be great

**Seungmin**

:)!

**Youngtaek**

We left some suggestions for your hair dye poll too

By some, I mean a lot

Under multiple accounts

**Seungmin**

?? what did you suggest?

**Youngtaek**

Go look

**Seungmin**

…

no!

**Youngtaek**

WHY NOT?

**Seungmin**

because no!

**Youngtaek**

YOU SAID YOU'D ACCEPT WHATEVER WON

AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHICH COMMENTS ARE FROM US ANYWAY

SO WHY NOT???

**Seungmin**

you said yourself you rigged it

**Youngtaek**

BUT LOOK HOW MANY PEOPLE AGREE WITH US 

**Seungmin**

how do i know you're not just commenting to each other?!

**Youngtaek**

D:

HOW LAME

WHAT DO YOU TAKE US FOR???

GIVE THE PEOPLE WHAT THEY WANT, SEUNGMINNIE

**Seungmin**

no!!!

**Youngtaek**

IT WOULD MAKE PEOPLE HAPPY

WHY DO YOU HATE JOY?????

**Seungmin**

aaaaaaa!!!!!!

fine!

i'll think about it

**Youngtaek**

♡

:)

 

***

 

[Mijoo and Soojung, Friday, 11:50pm]

**Mijoo**

Unnie~(ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧♡

**Soojung**

what?

**Mijoo**

Nothing~ I was having a pleasant drink with Jjitddu and we thought of Unnie 

**Soojung**

that's nice

**Mijoo**

Is Unnie being sarcastic again? (。「´-ω・)ﾝ？

**Soojung**

:) I hope you're having a good night :)

**Mijoo**

…

Jjiddu says your being sarcastic

Rude :<

**Soojung**

sorry. why did you think of me?

**Mijoo**

Because the vodka was sower and it reminded me of Unnie

**Soojung**

>:(

**Mijoo**

Omg don't b mad!

I'm joking

I ♡ u~*:・ﾟ✧♡

**Soojung**

why did you txt me though?

you're interrupting my movie >:(

**Mijoo**

What movie?

**Soojung**

scanners

**Mijoo**

Idk what that is but Dduddu says your a nerd 

**Soojung**

so is she :)

**Mijoo**

She says (❁´▽`❁)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*

**Soojung**

how would…

never mind

**Mijoo**

So honestly, there is a reason why I msged Unnie

**Soojung**

?

**Mijoo**

I wanted to tell you too keep a handle on you're man 

**Soojung**

!

what happened?

**Mijoo**

Little bro asked me if you wear seeing anyone

**Soojung**

why though?

**Mijoo**

He's friends with Daeyeollie-oppa. You've bin spending a lot of time together.

I'm sure he saw you to hanging out and thought stuff

**Soojung**

boys thinking… >:(

**Mijoo**

I know~ Shouldn't be allowed

**Soojung**

but I'm not dating Daeyeol

**Mijoo**

But his friends def think you are

You no are Jjyunnie, he's not exactly subtle

**Soojung**

runs in the family

**Mijoo**

Jjiddyu says your insulting me

ㅠㅠ

**Soojung**

I'm not

I like Middyu just the way you are

**Mijoo**

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

**Soojung**

what did you tell Jangjun anyway?

**Mijoo**

Oh I gave him the old storey

**Soojung**

as in…

**Mijoo**

The same one since high school, Unnie!

Lol 

Don't tell me your getting so old you forgot

**Soojung**

…

**Mijoo**

¿?

**Soojung**

……………

**Mijoo**

????

**Soojung**

nothing, just reminding myself that I love you just the way you are


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt your (ir)regularly scheduled txt nonsense for some brief prose. (There'll be a few chapters like this interspersed through the fic. It's short so Idt anyone will mind?)

[Saturday]

  


The day was cool, but bright sunshine streamed down from a brilliant blue sky. Seungmin raised a hand to shield his eyes. It was so hard sometimes. He snapped a picture, although he could barely see through his lens. It really was hard. He'd wanted a distraction, but it wasn't working out. He'd thought he could at least take pictures of the sparse crowd, the coach as he yells instructions, the emerald green, rustling trees backing on to the court. Neutral, relaxing things like that. But no, of course it wouldn't happen that way. 

  


He snapped more pictures. Truthfully, he was hardly looking at the frame before he took them. Most would turn out horribly. But that was the good thing about digital cameras. _Some_  if them would be OK. Others would be good enough that he could edit them to look artistic, add them to his portfolio. Not that the editing was a very appealing prospect. Or rather, it was and it wasn't. Because, right now, his camera roll consisted of dozens of pictures of Choi Sungyoon. What would he have to show for himself? If one of the hyungs ask to see later on, before he's ready, what could he show them? Here's Sungyoon-hyung passing the ball and this blurry mess is Sungyoon-hyung running and this is Sungyoon-hyung standing around, scratching his stomach, and yes, there are other members on the team, why do you ask?

  


A shout erupted. Someone scored? Oh, their team did! Seungmin took a couple of pictures. It was Woo-something, the 190cm monster kid, who scored. Seungmin couldn't recall his full name, nor did he care to. He sighed, turning his camera around and around in his hands. He didn't even like basketball. Well, no, he supposed he liked it fine, but basketball didn't like him. 

  


He glanced away. Jaeseok was still in conversation with Daeyeol. Seungmin couldn't see Daeyeol's expression, just Jaeseok's. That wasn't much use. Daeyeol was a man with little control over his face - it was easy to know what he was thinking at any given moment. Jaeseok, on the other hand, was a master of the pleasant smile, the ingenuous manner and open, dark eyes, like clouds at night. Jaeseok's hands squeezed Daeyeol's. Seungmin wished, for a moment, that he could overhear them. It wouldn't solve matters though. It wouldn't tell him what he really wanted to know. 

  


In his backpocket, his phone buzzed with a new message. 

  


***

  


It had been about an hour already, although it felt like longer, and Jangjun's stress levels were in dangerous territory. He was probably doing permanent damage to his blood vessels at this stage. Nevertheless, even in this state, he could appreciate the little things. It had been about an hour and Jaeseok's little cousin hadn't noticed him once. Jangjun uttered a silent prayer of gratitude to whatever deity was watching over him.

  


He'd been cleaning up when they'd come in, Jaeseok's cute little innocent cousin and the same two friends from before when Jangjun had spotted them on the bus. Myungeun had served them. But Jangjun had heard them talking when they came in. He knew well before he risked peeking over his shoulder that it was _him_. 

  


This was fine though. If Jangjun could just keep quiet and not draw attention to himself, then most likely they'd walk out of here still without having noticed him. Neither of those were things Jangjun was particularly good at. But darn it, he'd try his best! Myungeun wasn't helping matters by checking every five minutes if he was really feeling OK. Was it so wrong for him to not be gabbing away constantly? Lee Jangjun could be chill sometimes. Not that he was chill right now. Not even remotely. But Myungeun wasn't supposed to have perceived that. 

  


Truthfully, Jaeseok's cute little innocent not-attractive-at-all cousin wasn't helping matters either. That one annoyingly handsome friend with the wavy quiff was painting his nails. He'd painted the bread-face friend's nails earlier. But that hadn't been distracting because Jangjun neither knew nor cared about Bread-face's nails. But he knew about Youngtaek's nails, remembered the feeling of them digging into his shoulders, scratching down his back. And his hands, that Quiff casually touched, clucking his tongue because the skin was so rough. Those rough hands that had been in Jangjun's hair, on his chest, and... 

  


Oh heck, what did this woman ask for again? With an apologetic smile, Jangjun asked the customer to repeat her order. Thankfully, the woman - 50-something, with a briefcase and a cherry red trouser suit - didn't appear bothered. Myungeun, on the other hand - 22, and with a ghost girl tattooed on her wrist whose pout so closely resembled Myungeun's own that Jangjun suspected it was a kind of self-portrait - she was looking at him with a face full of concern. Jangjun caught her out of the corner of his eye. This wasn't going to end well for him. Even if Jaeseok's cute innocent not-even-that-memorable and definitely not attractive cousin left without noticing Jangjun's presense. Even if Jangjun got through today scot-free. He just knew he would be smacked in the face soon. Maybe literally. By Jaeseok.

  


Besides, it had been only a matter of time before the guy showed up here. Jaeseok had been working at the cafe since last year and Jangjun had never seen Youngtaek there before. So he hadn't felt it as an imminent danger. Perhaps that was stupid of him. 

  


Jangjun took a deep breath and counted to ten. He ought to accept his fate. Sungyoon was right that they should meet. That way Jangjun could get past this thing and stop freaking out over it. It's not as though he were still attracted to the boy. Just because he thought he was pretty didn't mean he was attracted to him. Youngtaek was simply, objectively speaking, a very pretty human being. Why shouldn't Jangjun acknowledge as much? His drunk self acknowledged it just fine... And that's what that night was. A drunk fling. He'd had a lot of stress pent up and Youngtaek had been cute and willing and there. These things happen. Everyone has experiences like that in college, don't they? Of course they do. Yes. 

  


The sound of a camera shutter made him glance over. Youngtaek was looking at him. It was only a moment. A spark of recognition and he looked away, showing his friends the selca they'd taken and asking if they wanted to take another. Jangjun took another deep breath, waiting in vain for his heart to calm down. 

  


***

  


Peeking at his phone, Youngtaek saw it was approaching the time Jaeseok said he'd be free. It served Youngtaek right for turning up unannounced, both his cousin and his new friend being busy. Although, he doubted either of them would be down with having Joochan give them a manicure and nail art - maybe Jaeseok, but only after a glass or two of wine. So it might be all for the best. 

  


He got his friends to come to one side for a selca. But the light was poor and it turned out ugly. They tried again, but Jaehyun kept blinking at precisely the wrong second - so precisely that Youngtaek toyed with the idea he was doing it purposefully, but that was probably giving Jaehyun too much credit. He handed his phone to Joochan, because Joochan was actually good at taking photos and did it as a hobby. However, this time, only Joochan came out looking good. Typical. 

  


Both his best friends were handsome - it made him laugh that they were so bad at taking a simple selca. Taking his phone back, he stood up to figure out what angle the light would be better from. There, perfect! He called Jaehyun and Joochan up and, seconds later, they had their worthy selca. His friend's dropped back into their seats. Youngtaek was about to do the same, when finally he noticed the figure in the background of the frame. Behind the counter, spacing out. Before he'd realised what he was doing, he'd turned around. Well, fuck. How hadn't he noticed him before? It's not as though he blended in with that reddish hair and that face. Their eyes met. Youngtaek, being a coward, looked away. 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the weekend and Jangjun is still all about that denial phase.

 

[Jangjun and Sungyoon, Saturday, 3pm]

**Jangjun**

OMG get here faster plz

**Sungyoon**

I'm on my way

What's up???

**Jangjun**

Myungeun-noona is a terrible woman

If I ever praise her in the future

I want you to remind me of this day

**Sungyoon**

???

Oh wait

I just read my other msgs

I'm laughing at you but I'm also speeding tf up 

**Jangjun**

Bro :( ♡

**Sungyoon**

What did Myungeunnie do to you though?

**Jangjun**

She said I seemed tired

"Jangjunnie mustn't over work himself! Go take your break now, Noona will cover for you"

**Sungyoon**

How evil of her

**Jangjun**

She even made me tea and practically escorted me to their table

;;

God Hyung, I'm dying

**Sungyoon**

Seungminnie sent me a picture

Wtf Jjangjun-ah, there's a whole pocket boy in between u and your crush

Don't freak out so much

**Jangjun**

He's not my crush

And also, what a WhOlE pOcKeT bOy?

That's prACTICALLY NOTHING

He may as well be right beside me and I'm comPLETELY UNPREPARED

THIS IS SO AWKWARD

AND QUIFF DID HIS NAILS REALLY PRETTY AND HE'S DRINKING LATTE AND TALKING TO DAESEOK HYUNGS LIKE THE WORLD'S A DAMN PEACH

:(

**Sungyoon**

Breathe dude

**Jangjun**

...

Breathing

**Sungyoon**

Get off your phone, I'm almost there

OK?

**Jangjun**

Got it

 

***

 

[Jaeseok, Sungyoon and Daeyeol, Saturday, 3:05pm]

**Jaeseok**

Sungyoonie~*✲ﾟ*!

[img]

We're here with Youngtaekkie and his friends!!

You on your way??

**Sungyoon**

Be there soon :)

Did you miss me that much? ;)

**Jaeseok**

No~(´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ 

I want to ask about Jangjjunnie（●´･△･｀） 

**Sungyoon**

Oh?

**Jaeseok**

You said he had something on his mind before

So I thought you might know if something's still bothering him?

**Daeyeol**

Is this because the pest's been txting like a maniac for the last while?

**Jaeseok**

Yes :/

**Daeyeol**

In fairness, we're on our phones too

**Jaeseok**

Yes, but Jjunnie usually likes meeting new people

I, otoh, am shy and retiring ´ω｀* 

And I think you only looked at your phone to tell me to get off mine?

**Daeyeol**

...

true

**Jaeseok**

Plus because Jangjunnie is typing like he wants to burn something down

:/!

**Sungyoon**

So, I probably know what's bothering him

**Daeyeol**

???

**Sungyoon**

It's honestly not that srs

I'll talk to him later

**Daeyeol**

It's really not serious?

**Sungyoon**

Really. Just hit him if he's being too much of a pest

**Daeyeol**

Can do

**Jaeseok**

>:/

No hitting pls

**Daeyeol**

:(

**Sungyoon**

Sorry Seok-ah

Just *verbally* hit him then

**Daeyeol**

I can do that too (•̀o•́)ง

 

***

 

[Sewoon, Jangjun and Seungmin, Saturday, 6pm]

**Sewoon**

I'm ordering pizza ^^v

Do you want in?

**Seungmin**

i'm in!

i'll be home soon

**Sewoon**

Jangjunnie?

**Jangjun**

Not hungry

**Sewoon**

ヽ(´□｀。)ﾉ

・゜・(ノД`)

**Jangjun**

asdfghjkl Why?!

**Sewoon**

Idk, I'm not hungry either but I just want pizza

I was hoping to get a few people in on the order so it wouldn't go to waste

**Seungmin**

when does pizza ever go to waste?

**Jangjun**

^Listen to your roommate, Sewoonie

**Sewoon**

Seungmin-ah, you know how long that last pizza festered in our fridge before Jaehwan finally finished it

If he wasn't so dumb to eat something that gross it'd still be there

**Seungmin**

.__.;;

**Jangjun**

I can't believe you talk about your bestie like that

Is that how he talks about me when I'm not around?

**Sewoon**

I wouldn't dream of it :) :)

**Seungmin**

... ...

**Jangjun**

Lmao, I see how it is

[img]

**Sewoon**

What's with the malamute?

**Jangjun**

[img]

Idk, I just happened to have them

[img]

**Sewoon**

Icb you're using malamute gifs against me

I'm gonna write a song about this

**Jangjun**

[img]

You do that

[img]

[img]

**Sewoon**

It'll be titled 'Jangjun, a snake amongst snakes, part 13 of many'

**Jangjun**

Snake amongst malamutes actually

[img]

**Seungmin**

i'm lost

just putting that out there

**Jangjun**

[img]

**Sewoon**

yeah, sorry Min

**Seungmin**

i think that's an apology gif but you switched to hamsters so i'm also sort of offended

**Jangjun**

D:

It wasn't intended to offend!

**Seungmin**

uh-huh

**Jangjun**

DDEUNGMINNAH I WOULD NEVER INSULT YOU THAT WAY

YOU ARE MY FRIEND

MY BRO

MY COMBRODRE

THE BRONNIE TO MY K-LIDE

THE BROLO TO MY MARCO

THE DOCTOR BROTSON TO MY SHERLOCK NO-HOLMSO

AND I WOULD NEVER PLAY YOU LIKE THAT

**Sewoon**

x)

**Seungmin**

jesus christ! why are you and youngtaek so much alike?

**Jangjun**

We're what?

**Seungmin**

you and youngtaek, you make my life hell in almost exactly the same way

he's basically a less rough version of you

... why do i attract friends like this?

**Sewoon**

Do you really want an answer to that?

**Seungmin**

fuck no

**Jangjun**

You just called me rough :(

How am I rough?

Pray do tell

I'm a gentleman

I'm the classiest whore in this whole uni

WTF Seungminnie? :(

**Seungmin**

oh god

...

will you be happy if i call you a classy whore?

**Sewoon**

xD

**Jangjun**

I MIGHT BE, YES

**Seungmin**

-deeper sigh than you would ever believe-

lee jangjun is the classiest manwhore i've ever met

classy and handsome

and not rough, but charming

a charming ho

**Jangjun**

SCREENSHOTTED

-PROUD-

**Sewoon**

You're a very good friend to him, Min-ah

Jun-ah, you should replace me with him :)

Then I'll never have to listen to your bs again :D

**Jangjun**

I'm thinking about it, Sewoonie :>

♡!

BTW! I do want pizza afterall

**Sewoon**

Oh?

**Jangjun**

Jibeom wants in, if that's OK?

I'll go over with him and nick a slice

And actually, I guess I ought to eat before going drinking this time

**Seungmin**

nice learning life lessons, hyung ^^b

**Sewoon**

Ok, we'll wait for you two to order

Will Eunki come too?

**Jangjun**

Nah, he's dieting

**Seungmin**

!!

**Sewoon**

:o Why?

**Jangjun**

Idk man, dancers see things differently

He says he has to lose three kilos before their next rehearsal

**Sewoon**

When's that?

**Jangjun**

Couple of days

>:[

**Seungmin**

!!!

**Jangjun**

I ate breakfast with him, so I think he's OK

But yeah, agreed, Min

**Sewoon**

We should all eat a slice in his honour

**Seungmin**

good idea

**Jangjun**

Lol, call

 

***

 

[Sungyoon, Jaeseok and Seungmin, Saturday, 6:15pm]

**Sungyoon**

Seok-ah, you free to talk?

**Jaeseok**

I'm revising for a kanji test

So gosh yes! I need a distraction ੨( ･᷄ ︵･᷅ )ｼ

It's about Daeyeollie, right?

**Sungyoon**

Yep

You about Seungmin-ah?

**Seungmin**

getting pizza with sewoon-hyung, jangjunnie-hyung and jibeommie atm

**Sungyoon**

You have pizza? I don't have pizza

**Seungmin**

lol, don't get distracted by food, hyung

will i save you a slice?

**Sungyoon**

You don't have to...

**Seungmin**

-__-"

[img]

it literally has your name on it now

**Sungyoon**

I love you the most, Seungminnie~! ♡♡

**Seungmin**

=___="♡

**Jaeseok**

Nanka koibito no kanji da ne

**Sungyoon**

???

**Jaeseok**

Don't mind me

Wasn't focusing on what I'm doing (・_・ヾ

Btw, Min, how's our Jangjunnie?

**Seungmin**

he seems fine?

he's talking sewoon-hyung into wearing leather trousers

**Sungyoon**

Successfully?

**Seungmin**

semi

i'll post pics if it happens

**Sungyoon**

And that's why I love you the most

**Seungmin**

=__=;;;♡

**Jaeseok**

Guys, pls

**Sungyoon**

Right, sry

You talked to Daeyeollie-hyung?

**Jaeseok**

I did! :D

**Sungyoon**

...

And?

**Jaeseok**

He's got the hots for tiny noona

But he's heard that rumour too

So he's sad and doesn't know what to do

**Sungyoon**

:/

**Seungmin**

what did you tell him, hyung?

**Jaeseok**

That we don't know if it's true

He just heard it around

**Sungyoon**

Jangjun did get it through Mijoo

I know I said we shouldn't just take her at face value

But maybe I was wrong

She is Soojung-noona's close friend

**Jaeseok**

That's true

But after you told me not to be too downhearted before just because Mijoo-noona said that

I did a little thinking

Do you remember Hoya?

**Sungyoon**

The name's familiar...

**Jaeseok**

He graduated a couple of years ago

But he tutored me in English for a while back in first year

Muscly guy, eyebrows of the gods

**Sungyoon**

Oh wait, yeah! He was on the track and field team when I joined

**Jaeseok**

Right! ^^

Well, we weren't that close or anything, but I remembered I follow an old instagram account of his

So I dug it out to check something

[img]

**Seungmin**

oh my

**Sungyoon**

So she either likes girls or musclebound male athletes

**Seungmin**

how did you even rmmbr that, seok-hyung?

**Jaeseok**

Not sure

When I met her the first time I thought she looked a bit familiar

But I never really considered it

Some people just have that kind of face, you know?

But when I sat down and had a think, it came to me

**Seungmin**

hyung's amazing~*✲ﾟ*~

**Jaeseok**

(*´ω｀*)

**Sungyoon**

Not that Jaeseokkie isn't amazing

Because you are amazing in all respects, my friend!

But it occurs to me

**Seungmin**

...

??

**Sungyoon**

I'm thinking, does this prove anything?

Maybe she's straight and the rumour's something that's dogging her

Or maybe it was self-created to keep creeps away

Maybe she was having an 'I can be str8 too!' phase

I exclusively dated girls for ages, didn't stop me thinking boys were cute

**Seungmin**

hyung makes good points .__.¿?

**Jaeseok**

Yep

Further investigation needed, huh ヽ^^ﾉ

**Seungmin**

what's daeyeol-hyung doing this weekend anyway?

**Sungyoon**

Game of Thrones? I think he's still on that. And studying

**Seungmin**

how exciting

**Jaeseok**

(>﹏<)ﾉ

**Sungyoon**

Lol, why? What are you up to, young whippersnapper?

**Seungmin**

half in the dark room developing pictures, half chasing down youngtaek's group mates for interviews

oh, and i have to dye my hair

**Sungyoon**

That's more than I expected u to say, tbh xD

**Seungmin**

-__-"

**Jaeseok**

You decided a colour???

**Seungmin**

yeah...

well, the commenters decided for me

**Jaeseok**

??????

**Sungyoon**

^!!!???

**Seungmin**

lmao, you'll see when it's done, hyungs

also i'm still hoping a flood of different comments will come in before i go to buy dye, fingers crossed, praying hard

 

***

 

[Daeyeol and Soojung, Saturday, 11:30pm]

**Daeyeol**

I did it. It's done

**Soojung**

well done

you realise the show isn't over, so you're not technically 'done'

**Daeyeol**

Yes, but I feel accomplished

**Soojung**

:) what did you think?

**Daeyeol**

Noona, I wrote an essay D:

My thoughts were everywhere so I threw it all down on my geek blog

[link]

**Soojung**

!!

I'm reading it now

**Daeyeol**

Noona...

**Soojung**

?

**Daeyeol**

Is it weird if, after everything, I still only really ship Danyara?

**Soojung**

!!

**Daeyeol**

??

**Soojung**

my sweet, innocent son

**Daeyeol**

Noona, I'm only a year younger than you

**Soojung**

innocent, naïf child

**Daeyeol**

You dropped the sweet :(

**Soojung**

[link]

**Daeyeol**

What's this? It's taking a long time to load

**Soojung**

ah, it's worth the wait

she's a fanartist I like

**Daeyeol**

Oh wow *__*

**Soojung**

agreed

she has other works

**Daeyeol**

link?

**Soojung**

she keeps her 19+ works password protected

I'll share the password if you want

but you're a pure and good soul, so I don't know if you do want

**Daeyeol**

...

**Soojung**

......

**Daeyeol**

Noona

**Soojung**

Daeyeollie

**Daeyeol**

Noona :<

**Soojung**

Daeyeollie :<

**Daeyeol**

Noona, gimme the password!!

**Soojung**

to what? I seem to have forgotten what we were talking about

**Daeyeol**

Even you're teasing me :(

Why is this my life?

**Soojung**

teasing? not at all :)

**Daeyeol**

Noona, this fanartist's work is super pretty

Plz give me the password for her lesbian porn

There

**Soojung**

[link]

type 'balerion' and answer the captcha and the lesbian porn is all yours

**Daeyeol**

Just for its highly artistic content and aesthetic value, of course

**Soojung**

of course :)

 

***

 

[Soojung and Mijoo, Saturday, 11:50pm]

**Soojung**

you know what, Middyu?

**Mijoo**

Do tall ≡˖✧(ノಠ.ಠ*)ノ✧˖°

**Soojung**

sometimes I think there's a reason boys really think I'm a lesbian :|


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in no small part dedicated to Seungmin dying his hair. I make no apologies.

[Sunday, 11:05pm]

**Seungmin**

preview time

**Jibeom**

?

**Jaeseok**

ヽ(≧∀≦)ﾉ

**Jangjun**

I AM ON TENTERHOOKS

**Seungmin**

wait, really?

i assumed sewoon-hyung would have spoiled the surprise for you already

**Jangjun**

Lol, your room mate's more loyal than you give him credit for

**Jibeom**

Hyungs, a boy is lost!

**Jaeseok**

Seungminnie dyed his hair again :3

**Jangjun**

AND WE'RE ALL VERY EXCITED ABOUT IT

**Daeyeol**

We are?

**Jaeseok**

Yes~

**Jangjun**

YES

**Sungyoon**

Kinda, yeah :D

**Daeyeol**

...

Ok then I'm excited too

\:D/

**Jibeom**

This family is strange sometimes

**Seungmin**

does anyone object to me adding youngtaek?

he's already bugging me for pics since this afternoon so...

**Daeyeol**

Go ahead ^^

Right, kids?

**Jaeseok**

Sureヾ(＾∇＾)

**Jibeom**

Yeah, why not

**Sungyoon**

Why not indeed :D

Do it, Min-ah ♡

[Seungmin has added Youngtaek to the group]

**Youngtaek**

???

**Jaeseok**

Youngtaek-ah!!

**Youngtaek**

HYUNG♡!!!

What is this??

**Seungmin**

i added you so you can stfu about pics

**Youngtaek**

rude 

**Seungmin**

[img]

[img]

**Daeyeol**

Wah!

Of course our Seungminnie's so cute ♡ ;;

**Jaeseok**

Pink~! 

You're candyfloss now uwu

**Sungyoon**

Ngl, I cheated and looked through your comments to see what had won

I'm ttly proud of you for not chickening out and just getting pink highlights or something though

It looks great! lol

**Seungmin**

bae seungmin doesn't chicken out, hyung

youngtaekkie? i added you and you still haven't laughed at me

or told me how cute and precious i am :( either way, lol

**Youngtaek**

I'm just so happy rn Ddeungminnah ;( ♡

Cherry-min

Candy cherry min

Min's cherry on top talop talop

My cherries and wine, pocket boy and thyme

**Seungmin**

oh god

i regret everything

**Youngtaek**

\D:/!!

**Sungyoon**

lmao

**Jaeseok**

“ヽ(´▽｀)ノ”cute~! cute~!

**Jibeom**

Oh, I got one!

Oh hot-pink Min-cherry pop, whole Seungminnie cherry pop

**Youngtaek**

Oh, AOA!

(*＾-‘) 乃

**Jaeseok**

Ah wait

You two haven't met, huh?

Jibeommie, Youngtaekkie

Youngtaek-ah, Jibeom-ah

**Jibeom**

sup

**Sungyoon**

Jibeommie's reverse you since he skipped a year

**Daeyeol**

So you should call him hyung, Beom

**Youngtaek**

He doesn't have to

**Seungmin**

he's lying, beom-ah

**Youngtaek**

It's really not important to me

**Seungmin**

son youngtaek: a liar

**Daeyeol**

To be fair

All things being equal

I didn't raise my kid to be disrespectful 

He should call you with hyung

**Jibeom**

NE, HYUNGNIMS!!!

ok??

**Daeyeol**

Omg (>﹏<)

**Jaeseok**

Daeyeollie-hyung!! You scared your youngest son! ヽ(>﹏<)ﾉ

**Seungmin**

does hyungnims include me?

**Jibeom**

No

**Seungmin**

!!!

**Youngtaek**

asdfghjkl Ddeungmin-sunbae, I'm sry

**Sungyoon**

lol

**Jaeseok**

Guys... Someone's missing :/

Did Jjangjunnie leave?

**Sungyoon**

I'm ps he's on lurk mode

Jun-ah, answer ur msgs

seungminnie wants u 2 tell him he's cute

**Seungmin**

what?!!

hyung, why? :(

**Sungyoon**

Sry, Min. Just tryna pull him out

**Daeyeol**

I've got this

Sailormoon is over-rated and the artwork is creepy

Kim Kei's not that pretty, she just looks like a regular girl

Pet cafes are unhygienic. Shut that shit down

**Jangjun**

I know I'm being baited and Idc

YOU TAKE THAT BACK, HYUNG

;~;

**Daeyeol**

TELL SEUNGMIN HE'S PRETTY SO I CAN FINALLY MUTE YOU KIDS FOR THE NIGHT

**Jangjun**

HE ALREADY KNOWS HE'S THE PRETTIEST MIDGET ON CAMPUS

WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?

YOUR HAIR LOOKS CUTE, SEUNGMIN-AH

YOU'RE A DUDE FOR GOING THROUGH WITH IT

DON'T BE LAME AND DYE IT BACK TO BLACK TO SOON

OK???

**Seungmin**

:)

**Sungyoon**

:D

**Jaeseok**

(*≧▽≦)♡

**Jangjun**

DAEYEOL-HYUNG, I WON'T BE ABLE TO SLEEP UNTIL YOU TAKE THAT SHIT BACK

ಥ_ಥ

**Daeyeol**

SAILORMOON IS ICONIC

KEI IS A GODDESS

I STILL THINK PET CAFES ARE UNHYGIENIC BUT LIVE AND LET LIVE YKINMK BRO

WILL YOU PLZ STOP SHOUTING NOW?

**Jangjun**

Yes, I will

**Daeyeol**

God, I have a headache

**Jaeseok**

You do?! D: You should drink herbal tea, Hyung

Jisung-hyung has a big selection

**Daeyeol**

Jisung-hyung did. He's all out

**Jaeseok**

oh... 

Really???

**Sungyoon**

How unfortunate

He drinks a lot tho

**Jaeseok**

That's true! I guess he got through it quicker than he thought

**Sungyoon**

Must have done

**Daeyeol**

...

You two did something

>:[

**Sungyoon**

Ok, the thing is

When we went over to watch the match last time

Seok found his stash and thought it smelled Sublime

**Jaeseok**

And we thought how it's very adult to have your own tea selection

That's adulting stylishly, that is

**Sungyoon**

Right? 

So we stole Jisung's

**Jaeseok**

Not all of it though!

Just... most

**Sungyoon**

Hyung should come over here and have tea with us :D

**Jaeseok**

You're right, Sungyoonie :D 

He should :D

**Daeyeol**

D:<

**Jibeom**

This is so dramatic

And so adult

**Seungmin**

only mature adults argue about tea

wow

**Daeyeol**

No one's arguing

**Seungmin**

and claim they're not arguing when they are

that is super adult

**Jibeom**

Pink-hyungnim, hold me

**Seungmin**

-holds-

  


***

  


[Sungyoon and Jangun, Sunday, 11:20pm]

**Sungyoon**

You're

Idk... How are you?

**Jangjun**

Fine, I'm fine

Everything is fine

**Sungyoon**

I'm with Jaeseokkie and he's already making sadfaces cos he thinks you've disappeared

It's only a matter of time b4 he says something in the gc

**Jangjun**

asdfghjkl

**Sungyoon**

Why are you like this?

**Jangjun**

Like what? I'm rly fine

**Sungyoon**

I've seen you around girls you've hooked up with

You never seemed awkward

Now you're actually the most awkward turtle in the zoo

**Jangjun**

I'm not!

No turtle, awkward or otherwise

I just got caught by surprise

**Sungyoon**

uh-huh

Oh welp. Jaeseokkie's already asked where you've got to...

**Jangjun**

I was only thinking of the right thing to say

**Sungyoon**

When do you ever think of the right thing to say before speaking

You just say whatever and roll with the consequences

Such is the way of Jjangjjyunnie

**Jangjun**

...

Not sure if insult or mere observation

:/

**Sungyoon**

Hey look, I'm just tryna understand you

In the end, you seemed fairly OK at the cafe on Saturday

**Jangjun**

Well that's

I sort of

It became easier once I realised he was avoiding eye-contact, so I didn't have to

**Sungyoon**

A pair of awkward turtles

You could be awkward turtles together

Rocking on your backs, side-by-side

**Jangjun**

We covered this, not a turtle

**Sungyoon**

Awkward puppy then

**Jangjun**

That's fair

**Sungyoon**

Did something happen last night?

I saw on instagram you got Sewoonie into those leather pants, so I assume it was a good night

... also, I don't like to say but

When you're in the midst of a gay crisis, it's an interesting move to talk your best friend into tight leather pants

**Jangjun**

... That

Is also a fair point, lmao

I mostly did it for that sunbae Sewoon insists doesn't have a crush on him, the shoulders guy

And he's been crying on twitter all day since Sewoon uploaded pics

So I feel that I did a good thing

**Sungyoon**

You're very benevolent

**Jangjun**

ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭*

[img]

**Sungyoon**

But come on, tell me

How was ur night??

**Jangjun**

Wholesome af tbh

**Sungyoon**

???

**Jangjun**

Do you know Lee Luda?

**Sungyoon**

Don't think so

**Jangjun**

She's Sewoon's coursemate

We ran into her and some of her crew and ended up going cosmic bowling with them

**Sungyoon**

You went bowling?

**Jangjun**

Yeah, it was fun

No one even drank that much

Well, except for this one noona who was rapping to her bowling ball each time

But I think she was dealing with some stuff

**Sungyoon**

Glad you had a good night

Of all things I didn't expect you to tell me that you went bowling

**Jangjun**

What did you expect me to say?

**Sungyoon**

That you tried to get over your gay panic by drinking too much and hooking up with the first girl who'd have you

**Jangjun**

...

I'm predictable ಥ_ಥ

**Sungyoon**

Lmao, so that was your plan?

**Jangjun**

Yeah...

But Sewoonie suddenly said he actually did want to come out with me

And he even let me talk him into dressing like a pseudo-goth

So I could hardly just ditch my best bro like that

And like, we were having a nice night with the girls, it didn't feel right to screw it up

**Sungyoon**

I've noticed something

**Jangjun**

What?

**Sungyoon**

You haven't challenged me calling this thing you're gay panic

**Jangjun**

Yeah, well

I can accept facts as they stand

**Sungyoon**

You can???!!!

**Jangjun**

Lmao, the shade

I'm tryna be mature here, hyung

**Sungyoon**

So you're accepting that you have a crush on our skinny dancer friend?

**Jangjun**

whut? no

**Sungyoon**

-frustration-

**Jangjun**

Ah, Hyung, hear me out

That day I saw him and his friends on the bus, I didn't really look cos I didn't want to get noticed

So I still sorta thought

It's like I was still remembering him through beer goggles, so like, I shouldn't trust my memory

Do you know what I mean?

**Sungyoon**

I guess

**Jangjun**

So when I saw him yesterday at the cafe

It may have slightly knocked me for six

So yes, I kinda panicked cos the way I had been trying to

deal with my feelings or whatever was suddenly useless

**Sungyoon**

How has none of this translated in your head into 'I have a crush on that one guy'?

**Jangjun**

Hyung :(

I don't

It's just a

Idk, a quarter life crisis or something

I'm fine

I'm dealing with it

**Sungyoon**

Which is why you went mute the second Seungminnie added Youngtaek to the gc

**Jangjun**

'Dealing' with it

Not 'already dealt with'

**Sungyoon**

Ok, look, I won't mention the C word again

You should deal with things however you need to

But only so long as no one else gets hurt, yeah?

**Jangjun**

Yeah, I hear you

  


***

  


[Posted to Twitter, Monday, 12:20am]

**nemurenaiyoru0413**

Me: Let's stop stalking their social media. OK, self?

Me, two days later: still creeping :/

  


**Nansizzle**

@nemurenaiyoru0413 Oppa go to sleep (✿- o – ) zzZ 

**bbangjjae**  


@nemurenaiyoru0413 Excuse me, what?! Who's the girl you're creeping on?

**j00chainz**

@nemurenaiyoru0412 @bbangjjae Should I tell him or should you, Hyung?

**nemurenaiyoru0413**

@j00chainz @bbangjjae One cannot teach the child who does not wish to learn (ﾉ￣д￣)ﾉ

**j00chainz**

@nemurenaiyoru0412 @bbangjjae lol, if you say so 

**HugeJeong**

@nemurenaiyoru0413 @j00chainz shady boys detected

  


**bbangjae**

I feel like I'm missing something ¿??


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls are scary :( Just ask Daeyeol.

[Daeyeol, Sungyoon and Jaeseok, Monday, 2:10pm]

**Daeyeol**

One of you did something

Or both of you

Either way, a 95 is definitely at fault

**Sungyoon**

This is rank discrimination

**Jaeseok**

Why would you be this way Yeollie-hyung? ((´д｀))

**Daeyeol**

Soojung-noona's friends are here

They're watching me

.___.

**Sungyoon**

Maybe they just think the barista's handsome

You're a handsome barista, Yeol-hyung, you should be used 2 girls looking @ u

**Daeyeol**

Not like this

It's judgement looking

I'm being judged

By all of them

At once

**Jaeseok**

For what?

**Daeyeol**

I DON'T KNOW D:

But you're the ones who go on about me liking Noona when you KNOW we're just friends

So I'm blaming you for the girls turning up and being scary together

**Jaeseok**

Shyoonie

**Sungyoon**

Seok-ah?

**Jaeseok**

Hyung might have a point

**Sungyoon**

...

He might

**Jaeseok**

But we really didn't do anything this time, Hyung!

**Sungyoon**

Anyway, what are they doing?

It can't be that bad

**Daeyeol**

I told you

They're looking at me

Watching

With their eyes

**Sungyoon**

Eyes will do that, Hyung, I...

**Jaeseok**

Are they saying things?

**Daeyeol**

Yes! They keep whispering things, looking amongst each other

Then turning back and watching again

It's so stressful :(

**Jaeseok**

That does sound stressful (゜´Д｀゜)

**Sungyoon**

^????

**Jaeseok**

You don't have sisters, Sungyoonie

Maybe you don't know

**Daeyeol**

I wish I didn't know :(

**Jaeseok**

Take calming breaths, Hyung!

You mustn't crack under their pressure （●´･△･｀）/

**Sungyoon**

????!!

**Daeyeol**

Thank you, Jaeseokkie ;;

I can always rely on you

**Jaeseok**

Have any of them spoken to you?

**Daeyeol**

No, Myungeunnie served them

**Jaeseok**

hmmm

**Daeyeol**

!?

Good hm or bad hm???

**Jaeseok**

Just hmm

It might be best not to engage them, you know?

Unless you absolutely have to

**Daeyeol**

I wasn't planning to

Noona's friends are intense ;~;

**Jaeseok**

Oh dear （ノ´д｀ノ。・・。＼´д｀＼）

Would you like me to go over early?

I could bring fruit chips

**Daeyeol**

It's a hassle for you :(

**Jaeseok**

Not really!

All I'm doing till work is catching up on this manga, so...?

**Daeyeol**

Well, if it's really not hassle

Then yes! That would be amazing .__. ♡

**Jaeseok**

♡!

**Sungyoon**

I

I'm still confused

But stay strong, Hyung

**Daeyeol**

Thank you, Sungyoonie!

You know you're right after Jaeseokkie in my → ♡

**Sungyoon**

...

thnks bro

 

***

 

[Joochan, Jaehyun, Youngtaek, Monday, 4:20pm]

**Joochan**

Hyung, Jaehyun-ah

;_;♡

**Jaehyun**

What's up?

**Joochan**

Ssaem said I've improved lots and graded me third after Daisy and Ahin

**Youngtaek**

Well done :D

**Jaehyun**

Yeah, gj!

**Joochan**

ty ;__;♡♡♡

A few of us are going out to celebrate with a coffee

Come with?

**Jaehyun**

Cram school :(

Will Nancy be there?

**Joochan**

I think so

Daisy's talking to her now

**Jaehyun**

Lame :/ I rly can't go

**Youngtaek**

^wdym?

And I'm kinda busy, Jooch

Sry :(

**Joochan**

（´･△･｀） Guys, don't leave me alone with the girls again

**Jaehyun**

^ ^Nancy's hot, I wanna talk to her

And sry Joochannie

**Youngtaek**

Jaehyun

Jaehyun-ah

My dude

**Jaehyun**

What?

Come on, I know she's your friend and all

But she is hot, I can't help having eyes

**Joochan**

Oh boy...

**Youngtaek**

That's not what I meant

She is my friend so you've had opportunities to talk to her

But you either

Talk about your hobbies and stuff

Or clam up and try to look intellectual by messing with your glasses or posing with the first book that comes to hand

Honestly she liked you more when you just went on about nerd shit

If you really like her you should stick to that

It's fine if you really do like her

But if you've decided you like her because she's popular after having a couple of modelling gigs

Then don't even mention her name

OK?

**Joochan**

Hyung went in

**Jaehyun**

Why am I being attacked?

I just said she's good-looking

I didn't mean anything bad by it, hyung! D:

**Joochan**

Tbh, she did like you more when you didn't try to act cool

And I mean...

You never used to say you were into her, so

**Jaehyun**

I'm not saying I'm into her now!

**Joochan**

Yeah

That's kinda

....

**Youngtaek**

Hey, I'm sorry I went off at you

**Joochan**

I'm not

**Youngtaek**

But you never used to have trouble being cool around the girls

Yet now it's like

I can't even mention one of the dance team noonas without you saying something

**Joochan**

And I have to get along with all the nail art club members!

Can they be out of bounds? Can we just agree that now?

**Youngtaek**

Agreed, lol

**Jaehyun**

Right, ok ok, agreed

I get it

**Youngtaek**

Do you...

**Jaehyun**

??

...

Hyung?

**Youngtaek**

Hey sry

My hyung arrived to give me a lift

I'll ttyl, have fun jooch

**Joochan**

Thnx! Break a leg, Taek-hyung

**Jaehyun**

I've gotta get my bus too

Hey...

Is he really angry at me?

**Joochan**

Eh, not so much?

Idt he is

**Jaehyun**

Reassuring :/

**Joochan**

He's got stuff on his mind these days I think

And like

Youngtaek just thinks you've been acting differently lately

It's hard to explain

**Jaehyun**

I haven't though

**Joochan**

You kinda have though

And you shouldn't have mentioned Nancy

You know she gets a lot of guys creeping on her and unwanted attention now

**Jaehyun**

Right...

Ok, that was dumb of me

Friends + nail art girls + dance team noonas out of bounds

**Joochan**

lol, exactly

**Jaehyun**

That's pm all the girls we know

Are the three of us supposed to be celibate forever 

**Joochan**

Maybe

Enter the priesthood

Your aunt would be happy

**Jaehyun**

Oh! Lmao, she would too

I could be holy, I could live that life

**Joochan**

Sure you could, Bbongjae

 

***

 

[Seungmin and Jangjun, Tuesday, 10:45am]

**Seungmin**

hyung~♡

my favourite hyung

most respected and admired hyung

most handsome and charming hyung

**Jangjun**

Feel free to continue

**Seungmin**

talented and charismatic jangjunnie-hyung✩✩✩

**Jangjun**

Wow

You must want something big

**Seungmin**

it's not really

but i think you might be busy?

i want you to come clothes shopping with me

**Jangjun**

You do?? Flawless choice, but

Why?

What kind of clothes shopping?

**Seungmin**

the long and the short of it is i lost at jenga with youngtaekkie and yeinnie

so now, as a penalty, i have to make a cover video of itaewon freedom

**Jangjun**

[img]

[img]

**Seungmin**

take your creepy racoon gifs away!

**Jangjun**

HDU?????

He is NOT creepy

[img]

**Seungmin**

hyung, will you help me find an outfit and stuff or not?

having to look at the creepy giant rodents isn't worth it if you're not

**Jangjun**

I can't even explain to you how offended I am rn ;(

But yeah, sure, I can be all free from about 6

How's that?

**Seungmin**

great :D

i'm in your hands, hyung!

**Jangjun**

[img]

**Seungmin**

...

you can't tell me that one wasn't creepy

**Jangjun**

I have no idea what you're talking about, Min-ah

[img]

No clue

**Seungmin**

should i apologise for insulting the raccoons?

**Jangjun**

Only

[img]

If you feel

[img]

You must

:)

**Seungmin**

ugh, fine

they're creepy but i respect their right to be so ヽ( ･∀･)ﾉ

**Jangjun**

Lol, that'll do

 

***

 

[Jiae, Jisoo, Mijoo and Soojung, Tuesday, 11:30am]

**Jiae**

Unnie~ How's work?

**Soojung**

busy. we had two customers already

two whole entire customers

 **Mijoo**  

Don't let us distract u, Unnie Σ꒰๑•ॢд •ॢ๑꒱

Those scented candles aren't going too sell themselves

**Soojung**

I'll have you know one lady wanted goats milk soap and the other was some guy buying quartz

**Jiae**

What's quartz for?

**Soojung**

don't know, Jjaejjae

I told him it would balance his chakras and he bought two

**Jisoo**

That's good capitalism, Unnie ^^b

**Soojung**

thank you

I think he was trying to flirt, honestly

it was upsetting :(

**Mijoo**

Oh no! (੭ु´･ω･`)੭ु⁾⁾

**Jiae**

Yikes

Was he very creepy?

**Soojung**

he was! 

he had a beard

it was horrible

**Jiae**

Good beard or bad beard?

**Soojung**

they're all bad beards, Jyae

you know I don't hold with your theories

**Jiae**

About beards being handsome?

**Soojung**

yes

**Jiae**

Oh well. He was flirting over buying quartz crystals, so I believe you that he was a creep

**Soojung**

good to know, Jyae

if you see a guy about 25 with well aligned chakras, tall, beard and drop crotch pants

beware

**Jiae**

Oh, drop-crotch pants? Oh dear

**Jisoo**

Warning noted, Unnie! ^^/ lol

**Mijoo**

(`･ω･´)ゞ

**Soojung**

:)

**Jisoo**

But you know

Speaking of boys

**Mijoo**

We wanted to let you know that we stopped by to see Daeyeol-oppa yesterday

**Soojung**

why?

**Jiae**

Just to see who he is

Jisoo and I hadn't met him before

**Soojung**

you met him, Jjyae. I remember introducing you to him at Myungsoo's going away do

**Jiae**

That's when it was! 

I thought he was familiar but I couldn't remember where I'd met him, thought it was just deja vu or something :x

**Mijoo**

Jjitddu, Jyae-unnie's getting as old as Ddoojungie-unnie (੭ु´･ω･`)੭ु⁾⁾

**Jisoo**

It's like seeing our future, Middyu

**Mijoo**

Hold me, Dduddu, I'm sad!

**Jisoo**

A hug 4 u ლ(・ヮ・ლ)

**Soojung**

=__="

**Jiae**

Excuse 

Me

-__-;

In fairness, Unnie was getting me drunk on schnapps that night

It's a wonder I could remember my own name

**Soojung**

kids

you talked to Daeyeollie?

**Mijoo**

We didn't talk two him

**Jiae**

He was working, we didn't like to disturb him

**Jisoo**

We observed him in his natural habitat >:)

**Soojung**

...

kids, did you scare my hoobae?

**Jisoo**

If we did then he's weak!

**Mijoo**

Unnie deserves bettor ヽ(;｀Д´)ﾉ((((((((✿~* 

**Jiae**

We might have scared him a little

Sorry

 **Mijoo**  

We don't really think he's that weak!!

**Jisoo**

No, he seems nice

We approve :D

**Soojung**

we...

we covered how I'm not dating Daeyeollie, yes?

this is a well-established fact, isn't it?

**Jiae**

This thing is, Unnie

...

You said that about Howon-oppa too

**Soojung**

because I wasn't dating him

**Jiae**

Unnie!

Why are you like this?

I'm the one who walked in on you two that night after the spring ball

T__T

**Jisoo**

Does Jyae-unnie need a hug?

**Jiae**

Gosh, yes!

**Jisoo**

⊂((・▽・))⊃

**Mijoo**

───==≡≡ΣΣ(っ´▽｀)っﾉ>｡☆)ﾉ

**Soojung**

ok, well

at that point I was dating him a little

sorry, Jjaejjae

**Jiae**

It's alright

I've already pieced the shattered remnants of my life back together

**Soojung**

not to be dramatic or anything

**Jiae**

Certainly not

**Mijoo**

But you now, weir really just saying that if Unnie WEAR too date Handsome Barista Oppa

**Jisoo**

We'd approve of that too :D

**Soojung**

ah

I think I see where the confusion lies

**Mijoo**

???

**Soojung**

to you guys he's a handsome barista

but to me he's a cute hoobae who once cried over a pigeon and has an encyclopaedic knowledge of star wars

**Jisoo**

What if it turns out he's into you though, Unnie?

You could stay in talking geek stuff together ♡!

**Soojung**

I really don't think he is

we only talk about school and fandom things

and I'm 95% sure he thinks I'm gay, so...

**Jiae**

If you say so, Unnie

But still, since he seems nice

Maybe you could invite he and his friends to come out with us one night, noraebang or something

**Soojung**

...

maybe

**Jiae**

Just an idea :)

**Mijoo**

I'm sry but is know one going two ask about the pigeon??

**Soojung**

I have readings to finish

you're all muted~

**Mijoo**

But Unnie, why? What happened to the pigeon?

I'm worried now （●´･△･｀）

The pour bird

**Jisoo**

The pigeon was probably ok in the end

**Mijoo**

You think sow? ;;

**Jisoo**

Sure :)

Hey, Hyojeong invited me to lunch

You two wanna come get chicken with us?

**Jiae**

I'm in!

**Mijoo**

Yay~

Wait...

Nuu! 〝⊂(｀･Δ･´)⊃〝

 

***

 

[Seungmin and Jangjun, Tuesday, 8:30pm]

**Seungmin**

did you get lost?

**Jangjun**

ha ha :/

There's a guy in front arguing with the barista that his empty points card actually has hundreds of points

God, I'm feeling this in my soul, Seungminnie =__=

**Seungmin**

wasn't aware you had one

stay strong though

**Jangjun**

I'm gathering my fortitude

[img]

**Seungmin**

but also be quick

i'm gettting so many weird looks sitting here on my own in this scratchy, weird-ass wig :(

**Jangjun**

you... No...

Oh my gOD

YOU'RE SRSLY WEARING IT

SEUNGMIN-AH!

I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO WEAR IT NOW

YOU'RE CHOOSING TO DO THAT OF YOUR OWN FREE WILL 

YOU REALISE THAT, RIGHT?????

**Seungmin**

hyung-ah! i have to get in character

what else am i supposed to do?

**Jangjun**

OH MY F-

I CAN'T EVEN LOOK

I'M ACTUALLY GETTING SECOND HAND EMBARRASSMENT

**Seungmin**

dw, we get that all the time around you, hyung-ah

**Jangjun**

It's a new world :o

Hey, the line moved forward :D

**Seungmin**

yay~!

hyung, i've been thinking

if you're really up for featuring on this

**Jangjun**

Sure I am :)

The world doesn't deserve to be subjected to your attempt at rapping, Seungmin-ah

Oh fuck me! YOU TOOK THE WIG OFF \:D/

**Seungmin**

my head was sweating :(

i couldn't bear it any longer

also the guy at the next table kept pointing and laughing >_< T__T

**Jangjun**

There there ♡

You know a lot more people will point and laugh when you upload the video

**Seungmin**

yes but if they're streaming, they're helping me make money

so idc so much :)

**Jangjun**

Lmao

What were you gonna say anyway?

If I'm featuring then...

**Seungmin**

we should get a third

the original has three

so i feel like it should be one idiot on his own (hi~)

or three idiots together (<3)

but not two making their own gay love story (✘✘)

**Jangjun**

Lolol

Your subscribers would be down with that, Min-ah ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Seungmin**

oh god

i'm not saying you're wrong, just... oh god

**Jangjun**

( ͡☉ ͜ʖ ͡☉)

Who'd you like as the third?

**Seungmin**

youngtaekkie, but he'll refuse since it's a penalty game and all

so i thought

and hear me out here

jibeommie

**Jangjun**

I like it

How would we trick him into it though??

**Seungmin**

hyung-ah, we're gonna ask him

we're just gonna ask him

**Jangjun**

The fuck are you talking about, Bae Seungmin???

**Seungmin**

if he thinks it's too embarrassing, we can offer to buy him beer

**Jangjun**

Have you met Jibeom?

Cute kid, thinks he's cool, has a perfectly functioning fake ID

**Seungmin**

what happened to hearing me out?

if he's still not into the idea

we play him that recording from new years when he spent many happy minutes explaining how much he wanted to lick jaeseok-hyung's face

**Jangjun**

...!!!

YOU STILL HAVE THAT???

HELL

EVIL SHIT LIKE THIS IS WHY I LOVE YOU

**Seungmin**

i don't need love from the likes of you -^-

**Jangjun**

Lmao, you're not getting it from anyone else, Seungmin-ah

**Seungmin**

lol, it hurts cos it's true

**Jangjun**

Do you need a hug?

**Seungmin**

no!

**Jangjun**

I'm saving one up just for you, Minnie-yah

**Seungmin**

plz don't 

**Jangjun**

When I'm back with the drinks, we're gonna cuddle, bro

**Seungmin**

k, but only if you wear your wig too

**Jangjun**

BB, I'm down with that ( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)

**Seungmin**

put that away, hyung.

we should take a selca with everything on

youngtaek just posted something on twitter like he thinks i'm gonna back out

**Jangjun**

Ha! He hasn't learnt yet

Or he's baiting you

**Seungmin**

probably that, lol

 

***

 

[Wednesday, 12:20am]

**dangjun97**

Hi, this is Jangjun

I got your at off Seungminnie

I think we should talk


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for another narration chapter ^^v  
> (Sorry for disappearing for the best part of a month. I wanted to make sure I'd written ahead enough, but I was pretty busy so it took a while).

[Wednesday]

Daeyeol finished an early shift and headed off to class. He felt sweaty and horrible. but the world would just have to put up with that for the time being if he were to get to his Economics lecture on time. It wasn't as though he even had a pressing need to be there - his attendance was fine and Professor Kan put all the notes on line afterwards anyway. But he'd still rather not skip and, hopefully, he'd sit with Hoseok and they could get a coffee afterwards. Hoseok was another student who had already completed his military service, therefore he was one of the few same age friends Daeyeol had these days. Which wasn't to say that they were especially close - they weren't - but Hoseok was easy to chat with. Ever since the 95s and the kids had started concerning themselves with his love life, Daeyeol had been sorely needing nice, non-confrontational, inconsequential small talk.

The problem wasn't only when he was with this usual friends. It was when he was around Soojung too now. Before, he'd contented himself that he would never have a chance. He'd seen her around Jangjun's noona and, once you'd heard the rumour, it was hard not to read their interactions a certain way. Besides, whether the rumour was true or not, could a girl really see him as boyfriend material when she knew about the epic Yunho/Dana angst fic he'd written when he was 13? Not likely. But now that the 95s had started on... Daeyeol couldn't help but think too much, but read into her words, but hope.

Daeyeol threaded through the groups hanging around outside and all down the steps of the vast lecture hall. The course was somewhat basic and was thrown at kids from a huge range of degree programs, everything from Law and Finance to Equestrian Science. As a consequence, it was always a mess before class, people everywhere, raucous, things happening in corners of the hall he had never and probably would never set foot in. He hopped down to the spot, comfortably in the middle, where he usually found a seat. And collapsed. Bag still on his back, he took a long, slow breath before jerkily tugging it off and hugging it to himself on his lap. He closed his eyes against the noise and all the people. Far too many people. Why had he had to be practical when choosing a major? He ought to have chosen something nichey, like Jaeseok with his five person tutorials on old Japanese novels, or Seungmin, who seemed to be spending most of his first year of uni watching silent movies and taking photos. A kid who was truly living the dream.

Someone hit his shoulder. Daeyeol peeked up to find Hoseok pointing a sausage on a stick at him. He held one and a half others in his left hand.

"Do you want it? My eyes were bigger than my stomach," he said with an abashed smile.

"Sure, thanks." Daeyeol took it and, because the smell was making him hungry and want to swallow the thing whole, he had an extra small nibble. Hoseok grinned at him. Daeyeol guessed he'd come straight from the gym and forgot (yet again) to bring a T-shirt to change into, because, although Hoseok looked clean and shiny, he reeked worse than Daeyeol. Daeyeol grinned back.

 

***

 

Filming was surprisingly easy. Seungmin had roped Haerim, a girl from his course, into helping. They all met up at a market in the old town and were done in a few hours. The main issue turned out to be Jibeom's inability to remember choreography. It was hardly Swan Lake, so at first, Jangjun and Seungmin had both conjectured that the kid was doing it out of spite. Haerim had shown more clemency and helped to teach him again. (The boys had then suspected Jibeom was doing it to get the cute noona's attention - but really, who knew why Jibeom did anything).

The main factor which sped matters up was how shamelessly Jangjun was enjoying himself - or enjoying being shameless, either way. And the fact was, Seungmin wasn't about to be shown up in his own penalty video. So when he saw his hyung in full wig and leather jacket flirting and dancing with the chubby ahjumma who sold second-hand hairdryers, primal forces had compelled Seungmin to go pose saucily with fishcake skewers in his mouth like roses. The women running the fishcake stall had agreed to give them a discount so long as he showed their logo in his video when the three of them draped themselves "alluringly" across the women's truck. Seungmin was pretty sure they'd thought he and his friends were rookie idols or something. Seungmin enjoyed receiving discounts too much to dispel them of this notion.

After they were done, Haerim caught a bus back to campus and the boys, having ditched the wigs and jackets, hung around at a shop selling steamed buns and shikhye. Seungmin pulled apart the cloud-soft fresh bread, quietly writhing as the memories of what they'd just done over the last couple of hours came back to him. Gosh, sometimes he really wondered why he was like this.

Before he'd completely obliterated his bread, he drew Jibeom's attention back from the MMA coverage on TV and coughed until Jangjun quit fidgeting with his phone and they all took a picture for his instagram. _red bean filling as sweet as your pocket boy~♡ ( ... sorry m(__)m ) thanks to jjangjyunnie-hyung and jjitbommie for helping me today - jenga part II... coming soon -,-~*♡*_. The first comment was from Sungyoon. Even though all it said was 'looking good' (plus whining for food, because of course) Seungmin's treacherous heart still skipped a beat. Why, oh why was he like this?

Before they left, Seungmin bought a box of ten assorted sweet steamed breads. Not for anyone in particular - as he truly wished he hadn't felt the need to vocally point out - but just because.

 

***

 

At this stage, days where he had neither dance practice nor cram school, were days when Youngtaek didn't know what to do with himself. When he mentioned as much at lunch, Joochan cheered so loudly they all got glared at by the cafeteria ladies.

 

"Let's go to that cafe! The one I went to with the girls."

 

"But you were there only two days ago," Jaehyun, not unreasonably, pointed out.

 

"But this time it'll be with you guys." Their youngest was beaming like the Sun. Evidently they were all going to that cafe later.

 

Meanwhile, lunch ended up fun. Jaehyun was perfecting an imitation of some ballad singer. Actually, Youngtaek wasn't even sure who the singer was, but the imitation was somehow hilarious anyway, and Joochan did know the singer and swore it was uncanny. They passed most of the hour like this, talking and joking about nothing in particular. (Youngtaek almost forgot about the message sitting in his DMs). Then, out of the blue and with no obvious prompting, Jaehyun decided he was into Choi Yewon. She won a medal for the swim team recently, and isn't she the hottest girl on the team, and he's gonna try talking to her - not today, obviously, but soon. The fact that Jaehyun knew anything about their school's swim team was news to Youngtaek and Joochan.

 

This thing, it was tiresome. Out of nowhere, he'd be like that when, for example, they'd been having a perfectly civil debate about cheese a moment previous. Youngtaek could tell shy Joochan was bothered by their friend's change in behaviour too. The worst of it, though, was that Youngtaek had a suspicion these outbursts weren't so out of the blue as they seemed. Take today - a moment before Jaehyun had gone off about the body of a girl who almost certainly didn't know he existed, Park Woojin had passed by their table. Now, excuse Youngtaek for having eyes, but Park Woojin has an exquisite rear end. Youngtaek really, truly hoped that him - apparently less subtly than he thought - checking out the hot guy had nothing to do with his friend randomly feeling the need to assert his heterosexuality at the world. But he worried, he still worried.

 

Later on , at the cafe, Youngtaek remarked on the cuteness of their waiter. Which he was - the kid was tall but had the chubby face of a middle schooler, his voice broke when he read their order back to them, and he started bouncing as he made their coffee because Red Velvet came on the stereo. Adorable. But Jaehyun took 'cute' the wrong way. He also seemed to take it as a cue to go off on the potential flexibility of Yewon and what kind of guy she 'must' like. This was bad, Youngtaek thought. He was going to have to deal with this quickly, but fucked if he knew how.

 

They headed home. Youngtaek had dinner, did his homework and wrote up his schedule all prettily with different coloured pencils and highlighters. He had as long a shower as his mum would let him get away with and climbed into bed. Finally, with the lights off and the duck plushie he brought back from Japan squashed under his neck, finally, he decided to deal with that little thing that's been hanging over his head since last night.

 

**nemurenaiyoru0413**

I guess we should


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daeyeol meets his future sister-in-law (?) and Jangtag finally talk things out (kind of). The time stamps are important for jangtag's convo - basically, it jumps back in time. Oh also, I was using twt usernames for their convo before, but I couldn't be bothered typing them out each time, so it's just the real names even though they're talking via DMs :x lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided I'm just gonna post what I've written than abandon this thing. I've written up to chapter 13, so it'll take me a while to get around to posting it all lol. But yeah, I thought I may as well say now

[Sujeong and Jangjun, Thursday, 11am]

**Sujeong**

Hey, you weren't at the tutorial

Do you need notes?

**Jangjun**

Morning Jangjyunnie

How are you and your handsome face today, Jangjyunnie?

**Sujeong**

Uh-huh

Notes?

**Jangjun**

That'd be great T_T

Thnx Sujeongah!

Did I miss anything important?

**Sujeong**

Sort of, yeah

There are a bunch of case studies and Ssaem was pm saying that'll be the mid-term right there

Are you coming in for statistics later?

I can give you my notes then maybe?

**Jangjun**

Yeah, I'll be there :D

Thanks again

**Sujeong**

Np!

Is anything up?

**Jangjun**

Nah, I just didn't sleep well (｡´-д-)

**Sujeong**

Lol, ok

And, er, btw

**Jangjun**

Whut?

**Sujeong**

Do you know that Luda's pissed at you?

**Jangjun**

What? Why?

What did I do?

**Sujeong**

Well, Idk if pissed is the right word

But you and Sewoonie were out with her and some of her friends at the weekend, right?

**Jangjun**

Yes. And I was a PERFECT gentleman D:

**Sujeong**

Ah, see, that's probably what the problem is

She said she was flirting and you blanked her

**Jangjun**

Wait

She was?

Oh

**Sujeong**

I see, lmao

She thought she was being obvious enough, so she's been pretty upset

But you really didn't notice?

**Jangjun**

Not at all

Sorry >__<;

Tbh, I'm not interested anyway

**Sujeong**

It's ok

I'll tell her you didn't mean anything by it

See you later?

**Jangjun**

Yeah, see you, Sujeongie~

 

***

 

[Daeyeol and Soojung, Thursday, 1pm]

**Daeyeol**

Words added to my fyp today: 112

Words added to my upcoming blog about race and westeros: 789

**Soojung**

oh dear

**Daeyeol**

This is your fault, Noona

**Soojung**

I didn't tell you to marathon it

**Daeyeol**

But I wanted to talk about it with Noona since you like it so much :(

**Soojung**

oh dear oh dear x)

**Daeyeol**

The blog post's coming along nicely though

So there's that

Who needs future prospects, lol

**Soojung**

you need a break, Daeyeollie

would you like to have lunch with Jisoo and I?

**Daeyeol**

Ok :)

Idt I know Jisoo

**Soojung**

maybe not

she went to the cafe along with Mijoo and Jiae the other day

**Daeyeol**

Oh

**Soojung**

oh?

**Daeyeol**

Nothing. It'll be nice to meet her properly then

**Soojung**

don't be scared of my friends

**Daeyeol**

I wasn't!!

**Soojung**

I'm sure you weren't

**Daeyeol**

Noona :( Have faith in me

**Soojung**

she's nice. she studies french and she's a marvel geek

**Daeyeol**

Oh~ :)

**Soojung**

she's Mijoo's best friend too :)

**Daeyeol**

Oh

 

***

 

[Video uploaded, Thursday, 2:15pm]

 

"Greetings, Subscribers! Pocket Cherryboy signing in~! Today, rather than promised penalty vid, I'm bringing you a kind of preview? Behind the scenes? So 'Pocket Boy and Friends, Itaewon Freedom' will be uploaded at the usual time tomorrow. Users Gorani98 and YonderTag can quit pestering me in the comments now - I don't control the schedule. Well... Yes, I do. But anyway, quit annoying me. It'll be up tomorrow. 

Today's video - BaeJangBeom Streetmarket Date, Gogogo~♥! - features a highly scientific review of baked cheese, how many marshmallows can Lee Jangjun fit in his mouth at once, and who's loved more - Jibeommie or this random dog we met? (Hint: it's not Jibeom). 

OK, enough from me. Don't forget to leave comments, suggestions and anything else. Except for Gorani and YonderTag - you two are free to delete yourselves. See everyone again tomorrow~!! BaeJangBeom Market Date, let's get it!"

 

***

 

[Youngtaek and Nancy, Thursday, 3:05pm]

**Youngtaek**

What does it mean when you still think a boy's cute even after he's stuffed 32 marshmallows in his mouth, coughed out on the ground, and abandoned his friends in favour of playing with a stray dog?

**Nancy**

It means you're screwed, Oppa

**Youngtaek**

Thought so :(

**Nancy**

Who is it? Dance team hyung?

I can't imagine Jaehyun-oppa or Joochan-oppa acting like that? xD

**Youngtaek**

It's no one

**Nancy**

Lol?

**Youngtaek**

It's some str8 boi

**Nancy**

Oh, not lol :(

**Youngtaek**

Meh, I'll get over it

**Nancy**

He's definitely straight?

**Youngtaek**

He says he is. It might not be... entirely accurate

But Idw get involved with that

**Nancy**

Reasonable

But is he the guy  you were tweeting about before?

**Youngtaek**

Yeah. We got to talk, so it doesn't count as stalking his SNS anymore?? Maybe????

**Nancy**

Oppa, I'm sorry the straight boy had to go around being that cute :(♥

**Youngtaek**

Lol, thnks :(♥

**Nancy**

Can I offer you a commiseratory chocolate muffin?

**Youngtaek**

I can't eat sweet things atm, but thx

**Nancy**

What if I gave you two and you could be a good hyung by giving them to BbongJoo oppas?

**Youngtaek**

Woman, why are you trying to palm off muffins on me?

**Nancy**

Cos I've got like 30?? I sorta stress-baked .__.;;; 

**Youngtaek**

WHO IS MAKING YOU STRESSED?????

**Nancy**

THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE????

I FORGOT TO STUDY IT AND MESSED UP THE LAST TEST

**Youngtaek**

?????

IT'S ENGLISH

AND IT'S YOU

**Nancy**

I GOT A C, OPPA

MY PARENTS ARE GONNA KILL ME

UNLESS!!!!

THEY EAT SO MANY MUFFINS THEY CAN'T MOVE????

THAT'S MY WHOLE GAME PLAN AS OF RN

**Youngtaek**

R.I.P Nancy McDonie xx

 

***

 

[Thursday, 3:50pm]

**Daeyeol**

Jangjun-ah, quick

Seo Jisoo, nice noona or crazy woman?

**Jangjun**

Can I only pick one?!

**Daeyeol**

Only one!

Quickly, Jun-ah!

Do it now!

**Jangjun**

AAAAAA

Crazy woman!

**Daeyeol**

I suspected as much >:(

**Jangjun**

She is nice tho

She's friends with Noona :)

**Daeyeol**

I know. I had lunch with her and Soojung-noona

**Sungyoon**

Were you traumatised?

**Daeyeol**

A little bit, yes!

**Sungyoon**

I'm getting the hang of this :D

**Jaeseok**

Gj, Shyoonie (っ´∀｀)っ

**Jangjun**

But she IS nice :< Niceness and craziness aren't mutually exclusive

**Jibeom**

Is she your noona's friend who had the knee brace at the start of the year? Looks like a fox?

**Jangjun**

Yeah, that's her! 

She had an accident skateboarding and bust her leg up

**Jibeom**

I once had an animaniax marathon with her :D

She's nice

Kind of a crazy lady too though

**Jangjun**

That's fair and balanced, Beom

How'd that marathon happen?

**Jibeom**

Cos she works in the language resource centre

I went in there really early one weekend to find something for Latin

And there was no one else around at that hour

So she'd put those massive headphones they have on and was singing the theme song

They didn't have the CDs I needed, but she let me join her and we watched cartoons till noon

**Sungyoon**

A morning not wasted lol

**Jibeom**

That's what I thought :D

**Jaeseok**

That story's so pure

My son is so pure

(๑◕︵◕๑)ヾ♡*。

**Daeyeol**

He must be your son

My son couldn't be that pure :x

And he'd have been too focused on Not Flunking Latin to enjoy the 90s cartoons

**Jibeon**

Litteris sine otium mors est et hominis vivi sepultura, Hyung

**Daeyeol**

I'm almost certain that's not how it goes =︿ =;;;

**Youngtaek**

I didn't know if I should point out

That Seungmin didn't kick me from the chat & I'm still getting notifs for all this

But

If Jibeom being pure proves he's Jaeseok's? Then what about me??

**Jaeseok**

You're pure too, Youngtaekkie~♡!

**Youngtaek**

I AM??? D:

**Jaeseok**

Yes!!! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

**Youngtaek**

R U SURE???? \D:/

**Jaeseok**

No~! But I choose to believe (⚈▿⚈)☆)

**Youngtaek**

Asdfghjkl

Thnq, Hyung ♡ 

**Sungyoon**

Oh man, I'm wheezing

**Jangjun**

You'd want to watch that, Hyung-ah

You might be getting sick

A lot of problems come with old age

**Daeyeol**

Play nice, Jjangjjyunnie >:(

**Jangjun**

I'm very nice!

**Daeyeol**

Lies detected

**Jangjun**

[img]

Slandered daily D:

**Sungyoon**

The point is, Our Jjitbeommie is a Not Failing Latin legend

**Jibeom**

... it is?

**Jaeseok**

Why not (*≧艸≦)

**Jangjun**

I'm ps the point was how did Jisoo-noona traumatise Hyung?

Or!!!!

Is he just over-reacting?

**Daeyeol**

I'm not

**Jaeseok**

I preferred our point, Sungyoonie

**Sungyoon**

Me too, Seok-ah ♡

**Daeyeol**

We got invited to horror movie Friday at Jisoo's dorm

That's the real point I was trying to say

**Sungyoon**

Who's we?

**Daeyeol**

Open invite, I think

Jaeseokkie♡, are you doing the evening shift tomorrow?

**Jaeseok**

I'm not, but I have something to prep for on Saturday morning :/

Count me out

**Daeyeol**

:( ♡♥♡

Sungyoonie?

**Sungyoon**

I'm in

I'll bring booze :D

**Daeyeol**

I remember you're not working, Jun-ah

You'd better come with

**Jangjun**

Well yeah, but

Watching horror movies with Noona is so cringey

Even when they're not scary at all, she's so over-the-top, it's embarrassing

**Daeyeol**

...

**Sungyoon**

...

**Jibeom**

... ... 

... 

**Jangjun**

Hey now 

**Youngtaek**

... 

**Jaeseok**

...~

**Jangjun**

^ ^ Not you too?!

I'm being attacked from all sides

**Daeyeol**

Say you're in

**Jangjun**

Yeah fine, I'm in

Only cos Sungyoonie-hyung said he's bringing booze

**Sungyoon**

且_(*>∀<)o)ノﾞ

**Daeyeol**

Highschoolers and 99s are obviously excluded

**Jibeom**

We're being discriminated against, Youngtaek-hyung

**Youngtaek**

By people who need alcohol to survive a horror movie :(

**Jibeom**

Lmao :(

**Daeyeol**

Anyway!

That just leaves Seungminnie really

Anyone know where he's at?

**Jaeseok**

He said he'd be in the dark room today

**Sungyoon**

Yeah, and he mentioned he needs to finish an essay tonight

So he maybe won't check his phone for a while

**Daeyeol**

Ok, if one of you sees him first, you tell him he's going, yeah?

**Jibeom**

We should have our own party, Youngtaek-hyung

With popcorn and pillow fights and everything

**Youngtaek**

Will we stay up talking about boys?

**Jibeom**

I assumed that was obligatory

**Youngtaek**

And can I paint your nails? ♥

**Jibeom**

I'm not letting you anywhere near my nails ♥

**Youngtaek**

Ugh, rude 

 

***

 

[Seungmin and Sungyoon, Thursday, 10:25pm]

**Seungmin**

[img]

[img]

**Sungyoon**

Oh hey, it's me

**Seungmin**

the photos from that game were amongst what i was working on

i think these two turned out ok

**Sungyoon**

More than Ok :D

**Seungmin**

do you really like them?

**Sungyoon**

Lol, 'do I really'

Yes! Of course

You made me look handsome

**Seungmin**

lol, that's not hard to do

**Sungyoon**

huhu~ I'm being flattered

Feel free to continue ♥

**Seungmin**

i'm glad you like them, hyung ^^

**Sungyoon**

Have you read your msgs?

**Seungmin**

no, i'm just out

why?

**Sungyoon**

Go check

**Seungmin**

...

oh, movie night

**Sungyoon**

You in?

**Seungmin**

yeah, sounds fun

**Sungyoon**

:D!

Thks for not leaving me alone with Dyeol and Jjyun

**Seungmin**

that's not so bad, is it? x)

**Sungyoon**

'I have my reasons,' he whispered darkly

**Seungmin**

whatever you say, hyung ♥

so who is going to be there, do you know?

i mean apart from us

**Sungyoon**

Not sure

I think Jisoo, Mijoo and Soojung. Maybe Jiae, since Jisoo and Soojung will be there.

**Seungmin**

that makes 4 girls and 4 guys

is it supposed to be a group date?

**Sungyoon**

Idts...???

I didn't get that impression from Daeyeol-hyung

**Seungmin**

that would be an awful group date

**Sungyoon**

At least 3 queers and 2 maybes, lmao

**Seungmin**

... you and me, soojung-noona's a maybe

who else?

**Sungyoon**

Crap :[

**Seungmin**

hyung?!

**Sungyoon**

I've said too much!!

Can you maybe delete this convo from your memory?

**Seungmin**

not really, no!

**Sungyoon**

At least don't mention it to anyone else?

Pls, Seungminnie? Hyung was sworn to secrecy D:

**Seungmin**

ok ok

but who in particular should i not mention it to?

**Sungyoon**

...

You're not getting me that way, Bae Seungmin

**Seungmin**

worth a shot

**Sungyoon**

Can you do it because you love me?♥

This hyung messed up so...

**Seungmin**

hey, it's fine

since sungyoonie-hyung was sworn to secrecy and all

you don't have to tell me who it is

**Sungyoon**

♥!

Thnx, Min-ah

**Seungmin**

i'll figure it out for myself anyway

 

***

 

[Youngtaek and Jangjun, Thursday, 12:05am]

**Youngtaek**

I guess we should, huh

**Jangjun**

Oh thank fuck, I thought you were never gonna answer and it'd be even more awkward

**Youngtaek**

Aaa!! Sorry :(

It was awk, that's my fault :(

**Jangjun**

What?

How is it your fault?

**Youngtaek**

I just

The other Saturday, you must have thought I was some weirdo,

Randomly turning up at your workplace like that

I swear I didn't know you worked there too, OK?

Well, I guess Seok-hyung had mentioned a Jangjun before, but I hadn't put two and two together

But like, anyway, it's a coincidence

I'm not looking for anything or whatever you must have thought

I just went to see Hyung and introduce him to Jooch and Bbong

And, uh, yeah 

T__T;

**Jangjun**

Oi! Firstly, 

Breathe

**Youngtaek**

On it

**Jangjun**

Secondly

...

Fuck, I feel like a real shit

**Youngtaek**

Why though?

**Jangjun**

Because I was worrying about other stuff

It didn't occur to me you'd be thinking that way

**Youngtaek**

So you don't think I'm some fucking weirdo stalker???

**Jangjun**

Lmao

No, moron

**Youngtaek**

WELL THANK FUCK FOR THAT

You have no idea how much I've been fretting :(

And no one to talk shit over with :/

**Jangjun**

Sry I didn't msg you sooner

I should've just got your number off Seungminnie or smth

U OK?

**Youngtaek**

oH caY

**Jangjun**

You kinda said what I wanted to ask you about tho

You didn't tell anyone how we met?

**Youngtaek**

No, my friends are all younger than me, I try to, like, set a good example and shit

**Jangjun**

I think that's the funniest thing I've read all week

**Youngtaek**

Glad to have entertained :/ lmao

**Jangjun**

Listen, the one person I told is Sungyoon-hyung and

He kinda suggested that if Jaeseok-hyung were to find out then, er

The existence of my future children would be in doubt

\D:/

Is that, kinda

Accurate?

**Youngtaek**

That

Yeah

It's probably pretty accurate

Idk though, Jaeseok-hyung likes you, so it's different

He'd never liked my ex in the first place .__.;;

**Jangjun**

o__o;

What did he do to your ex?

 

[11:05am]

 

**Youngtaek**

Broke his leg

**Jangjun**

WHAT???!!!??!

**Youngtaek**

HE HADN'T MEANT TO

They were arguing and the guy slipped

It was the middle of winter at the time

Seok-hyung drove him to the hospital and everything

But like, I mean

He did have Uncle's 9-iron in the passenger seat so, yeah

**Jangjun**

JAESEOKKIE-HYUNG SEEMS SO NICE AND PLACID, WTFFFF

**Youngtaek**

HE IS?!

HE WAS JUST UPSET

**Jangjun**

HOW uPsEt IS HE GONNA BE WHEN HE FINDS OUT ONE OF HIS STRAIGHT BESTIES BANGED HIS LITTLE COUSIN

HOLY...

**Youngtaek**

SOMEWHAT? IDK

AND HOLD THE FUCK UP

Since when are you str8, wtf?

**Jangjun**

Birth until Lee Jaeseok's 23rd birthday party?

Idk how that works anymore

**Youngtaek**

hOLD THE FuCK UPPPP

That means I popped your gay cherry

[img]

**Jangjun**

Ctfu, be less happy about that

**Youngtaek**

No

[img]

**Jangjun**

I can't fucking believe

**Youngtaek**

Sorry, Hyungah

**Jangjun**

Sure you are

[img]

 

[1:10pm]

 

**Youngtaek**

Is that an angry salamander?

**Jangjun**

That little guy is an axolotl but he won't hold the mistake against you

**Youngtaek**

He's cute :(♡

Hyung, I was thinking

When you said you didn't tell anyone

That means you're not out?

**Jangjun**

Yeah, well

...

I'm not sure what I'd come out about

Wait, that came out wrong

I mean that

...

It was one night when I was fairly drunk vs every other night, drunk or sober

It's like

'Does it count for so much?' that kinda feeling

Do I sound like an asshole?

**Youngtaek**

No, Idt so

**Jangjun**

Really?

Cos I'm feeling like I sound like an asshole :/

**Youngtaek**

Lmao

I do kinda want to say if it didn't count then I must've been doing something wrong >:/

**Jangjun**

Asdfghjkl

You didn't do anything wrong

**Youngtaek**

Then it's not nothing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

But like

So before, I dated this girl for a long time

...

She's not the one Jaeseok sent to the hospital, omg D:

But anyway, I didn't think that was nothing either

But in the end it didn't make me any less of a faggot

So like

[img]

**Jangjun**

It's hard to picture you with a girlfriend

**Youngtaek**

That's just cos Hyung didn't know me then

I was an awesome boyfriend

**Jangjun**

Lol, I believe you

**Youngtaek**

But yeah, that's my 2c

I don't see how not wanting to make a big deal out of a hook-up makes you an asshole?

It's not like it's gonna happen again, so it's fine, right

 

[2:40pm]

 

**Jangjun**

So we're just leaving it with we met at the cafe last Saturday?

And I don't have to present myself to Jaeseok-hyung for castration??

[img]

orz

**Youngtaek**

Hey, sry I was in class

And pLZ DON'T OMfg

Idw Seok-hyung getting mad over this :(

It's like

Look, you're really nothing like my ex, OK?

But Seok-hyung's just not down with

Well, the whole concept of having a one-night stand, I think

And it not meaning anything 

Or being friends afterwards

Idt he believes in that one either

**Jangjun**

I'd noticed

**Youngtaek**

Right

I just dw cause a problem btw you two

I know he likes you a lot, so

**Jangjun**

It wouldn't be your fault though

**Youngtaek**

Well, it wouldn't be yours either, Hyungah

**Jangjun**

Taek-ah, are we good now?

**Youngtaek**

Idk about Jangjunnie-hyung, but I was fucking Excellent as soon as I found out Hyung didn't think I was a weirdo ;;

**Jangjun**

Fucking hell, I'm sry :(

Hyung won't put off msging you again, OK?

I kinda do still think you're a weirdo though

But in a good way

**Youngtaek**

That I'm fine with (。･д･)ﾉﾞ

 

***

 

[Jangjun and Seungmin, Thursday, 4:30pm]

**Jangjun**

I need a favour

Call me hyung

 

[10:30pm]

 

**Seungmin**

i just turned my phone back on and there's this...

wtf, hyung? why?

**Jangjun**

Hm...

Darn it

 

***

 

[Posted to Twitter, Thursday, 10:35pm]

**dangjun97**

Results inconclusive >:[

 

**Pocketboyisamannow**

@Ddangjun97, i repeat ｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡.☆what~the~fuck☆.｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night doesn't go quite as planned + a revelation for the girls.

[Jangjun and Youngtaek, Friday, 11:15pm]

**Jangjun**

How are you with horror movies?

**Youngtaek**

Poor, Hyung

Why?

**Jangjun**

Just curious

We're watching Saw I with the girls and I'm bored

**Youngtaek**

Why Saw? That's so old

**Jangjun**

Idk, one of the noonas wanted to see it

We watched Insidious before this

**Youngtaek**

Insidious is better o__o;

**Jangjun**

Not exactly scary though

**Youngtaek**

Hyungah is a fucking liar o__o;;;

**Jangjun**

lmao

Context: these are the noonas we're watching with

[video]

Plz ignore my sister -__-"

**Youngtaek**

Which one's your sister?

Actually no

She's the one hitting Sungyoon-hyung with the Lumpy Space Princess plushie, isn't she?

**Jangjun**

Yes she is -__-"

**Youngtaek**

There's a family resemblance

**Jangjun**

Are you being shady?

**Youngtaek**

Yes

**Jangjun**

I'm blocking your twink ass

**Youngtaek**

Hyungah, don't

[img]

You like my twink ass :(

**Jangjun**

[img]

**Youngtaek**

[img]

**Jangjun**

... who?

**Youngtaek**

They're a Japanese group called hey say jump

Are you gonna object to me sending a jpop meme? D:

**Jangjun**

Whut, no

I was only wondering who he was

**Youngtaek**

Oh ok

One of the hyungs on my dance crew has turned nationalist and got pissed off at me for it before D:

**Jangjun**

He got angry over a meme of a cute boy? lmao

**Youngtaek**

Exactly

The only reason I know the group is cos my old crew used to dance to one of their songs

**Jangjun**

Hey, expert opinion requested

**Youngtaek**

??

**Jangjun**

[video]

Idk if you can see it that well

The short girl on the end is the noona Daeyeol-hyung likes

**Youngtaek**

Oh she's cute

I didn't know he likes someone

**Jangjun**

Well, he doesn't talk about it much

Partly cos he thinks she's gay

**Youngtaek**

Ohh

Is she?

**Jangjun**

Idk

Noona said so, but Sungyoon-hyung told me they found a pic of Soojung-noona, short girl, sucking face with some guy from track & field

And, tbh, Noona says a lot of shit, so

**Youngtaek**

Well... shouldn't Daeyeol-hyung just ask?

**Jangjun**

lmfao

[img]

Yes he should

But he's not gonna

**Youngtaek**

Is she what you meant by 'expert opinion'?

**Jangjun**

Nah

Though like, feel free to offer an opinion cos hyung's fucking useless

But I meant the girl beside her

**Youngtaek**

Black hair, bangs all in her eyes, giant black hoodie?

**Jangjun**

Yeah, that's Jiae-noona

Sungyoon-hyung thinks she's as straight as they come, Seungmin's not so sure, and I am on the fence

**Youngtaek**

You ask anyone else?

**Jangjun**

Yeah, we texted Jaeseok-hyung cos he knows them a bit

He sorta laughed and was like 'who can saaaay~❤'

So Idh a fucking clue what he thinks

No offence but

Not a fucking clue

[img]

**Youngtaek**

Lol that does sound like him

**Jangjun**

Anyway wdyt?

Sungyoon should probably know better than us, but Seungmin swears she's got some vibes and now I just dk

So I'm dragging you in

**Youngtaek**

Well like

I'm just seeing the video but

Isn't she holding the other noona's hand?

**Jangjun**

Huh?

**Youngtaek**

Right at the start

The fox-face girl

Then she notices you flashing your phone around and lets go as if nothing ever happened

That's what it looks like anyway

**Jangjun**

Omfg

[img]

**Youngtaek**

[img]

**Jangjun**

Brb, g2g yell in Sungyoon-hyung's face

**Youngtaek**

Lol, have fun

I won't be around in a while though

Still at practice

**Jangjun**

You...

Wait a fucking second

It's fucking late

**Youngtaek**

Yeah, but there's a show coming up

I'm only free to talk rn because one of the props is being fixed

**Jangjun**

How long you gonna be there?

**Youngtaek**

Idk, Shinwoo-hyung usually makes me go home around midnight

He's STRESSED cos Teno-hyung fucked his wrist up though :(

So he might forget and I'll get to practise more 

**Jangjun**

You little...

**Youngtaek**

What? D:

**Jangjun**

Fucking go home at midnight!

If you don't I'm gonna actually punch you in your pretty face

**Youngtaek**

Hyungah! Practice is important!

**Jangjun**

So is sleep! 

Don't think I'm lying

Jaeseokkie-hyung could have my balls in a grinder and I'd still punch you in the face

**Youngtaek**

Fine fine

I'll txt you when I'm leaving

Hyungah should set his kinky fucking mind to rest

 

***

 

[Daeyeol and Sungyoon, Friday, 11:20pm]

**Daeyeol**

I'm thinking about asking Noona

>__<;;

**Sungyoon**

Oh yeah?

What changed your mind?

**Daeyeol**

Well

I mean

I'm still not sure

But earlier when we went to fix the drinks

She did some of the things girls do when they like you

Coming from Noona it was really

T__T♡❤❥

**Sungyoon**

Elaborate, lol

She's sending you signs?

**Daeyeol**

She tucked her hair behind her ear

T__T❤

And her fingers brushed my arm when she was reaching for another shot glass

;;♡

**Sungyoon**

...

**Daeyeol**

Bear in mind it's Soojung-noona we're talking about

**Sungyoon**

Ok, fair point

So you're gonna ask her out?

Or first you wanna ask if the rumour about her has any truth?

**Daeyeol**

I

Idk!

Idw upset her if it's not true

Or make her think I was only hanging around because I fancy her

**Sungyoon**

Then go straight ahead and ask her out :D

**Daeyeol**

But...

Imagine it is true and she's like 'What?! I thought everyone knew. Lol, ur cute ddaeyeollie'

Humiliation, thy name is Daeyeol

Or even

Do you remember that hyung we met before who kept trying to get us to bet him he couldn't sleep with the lesbian couple?

**Sungyoon**

Hey, come on man

You're not that guy

He was straight up weird and a creep

Noona knows you're not like that

**Daeyeol**

I know, I know

Thanks Sungyoonie

I just, Idk

Suddenly I can't seem to help remembering him

**Sungyoon**

Hyung, can I tell you what I think?

**Daeyeol**

Plx do :(

**Sungyoon**

I think, even though Soojung-noona's hard to read, she obviously likes you very much as a friend-like dongsaeng

So even if she says she doesn't like you That way, she wouln't think you were a creep or anything

And it wouldn't have to be the end of your friendship

**Daeyeol**

Sungyoonnie's right

Ugh, thank you

Idk what I'd do without you ♡

**Sungyoon**

Lmao, just the other day Hyung said he likes Jaeseokkie better!

**Daeyeol**

I lied

Jaeseok-ah is a precious flower in the universe~❀

But Sungyoonie is my platonic eternal fire soulmate

**Sungyoon**

Bro ♥

**Daeyeol**

(○ゝω)ノヽ(∀＜○)

**Sungyoon**

So ur gonna ask her our?

**Daeyeol**

AAAAA

Yes!

I'm gonna do it!

Tomorrow...?

I'll ask her if she wants to meet for brunch

That way I can get her rejecting me over before work :)

T_T

**Sungyoon**

Why wait?

Do it tonight

**Daeyeol**

Asdfghjkl

Idk...

**Sungyoon**

I genuinely recommend u do it sooner rather than l8r

**Daeyeol**

What a second

Why? What's going on? Something's definitely going on

**Sungyoon**

Ah... nothing

But it's possibly BaeJang r about 2 cause us some problems

**Daeyeol**

WHAT KIND OF PROBLEMS???

**Sungyoon**

It's also possible they're not gonna cause us any problems!

I just

For safety's sake, u shud probably ask her like, rn

**Daeyeol**

Aaaaa!

Ok

I'm doing it

Plz try to control the kids T__T;;;

**Sungyoon**

Hyung, fighting!

 

***

 

[Jangjun, Sungyoon and Seungmin, Friday, 11:30pm]

**Jangjun**

I'M TELLING YOU

SHE'S NOT THE LESBIAN

**Seungmin**

quit saying that like soojung-noona's a plant sent to mislead us

**Sungyoon**

There can be more than one lesbian

**Jangjun**

I'M ASKING NOONA

**Seungmin**

don't!

do!

it!

**Jangjun**

THREE GOOD REASONS, MIN

**Seungmin**

you're noona talks shit 90% of the time

what other reason do you need?

**Jangjun**

FIRSTLY, HDU??????

SECONDLY, DO YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA, KID?

**Sungyoon**

Mijoo-noona does talk a lot of shit

You said it urself, Jangjjyunnie

**Jangjun**

Hyung, I respect your opinion

**Seungmin**

wtf???

**Jangjun**

But that's hardly the important matter rn

STILL WAITING, BAE-GOON

**Seungmin**

just ask the noonas themselves!

ffs, your noona's your noona

you know better than anyone that she's a lying liar who lies

**Jangjun**

YOU WANT TO INTERRUPT THE VERY TENSE AND THOUGHT PROVOKING REVERSE BEAR TRAP SCENE

JUST TO STRAIGHT UP ASK JIJI NOONAS IF THEY'RE BANGING

????

**Seungmin**

yes! pm

**Sungyoon**

Kids, no

**Jangjun**

YOU'RE RIGHT, BAE

YOU'RE GOD DAMN RIGHT

**Sungyoon**

Listen, you guys

**Seungmin**

ty

and your noona is a damn fabulist and fabricator, hyung

**Jangjun**

JUST BECAUSE IT'S TRUE DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO SAY IT BRO

**Sungyoon**

Idt u should ask them

**Jangjun**

YOU GONNA CHICKEN OUT, MIN???

**Sungyoon**

Just cos Jisoo-noona's out

**Seungmin**

screw you, jjun-hyung, i'll do it

**Sungyoon**

Maybe Jiae-noona doesn't want to broadcast it

**Jangjun**

YOU TALK REAL BIG, MIDGET

**Seungmin**

says you, breeder

**Sungyoon**

Kids, plz...

**Jangjun**

YOU SAID YOU'D JUST ASK THEM, MIN-AH

I DON'T SEE YOU ASKING

**Sungyoon**

Neither of you can hear me anymore, huh?

 

***

 

[Youngtaek and Jangjun, Saturday, 12:15am]

**Youngtaek**

[img]

**Jangjun**

?

Where are you?

**Youngtaek**

Getting food

Head home after

**Jangjun**

What are you eating?

**Youngtaek**

[img]

I'm poor :(

**Jangjun**

You can still do better than crackers, dude

**Youngtaek**

They're low calorie wholewheat cheese and Italian herb crackers, Hyungah

Pls show some respect

**Jangjun**

[img]

**Youngtaek**

Low blow

What happened to movie night?

**Jangjun**

It ended abruptly and Seungmin and I took Jibeom to go eat ramen

**Youngtaek**

:(

**Jangjun**

Lmao, come back to this side of town and I'll buy you ramen

**Youngtaek**

Nah, I'm off it anyway :/

**Jangjun**

??

**Youngtaek**

Till after the show

**Jangjun**

Oh or course, you're like my room mate

**Youngtaek**

Jibeommah???

**Jangjun**

Lol omg, no

There's another guy, Eunki

He's a dancer too and he's always going on diets

Even though he's as skinny as you or more so >:(

**Youngtaek**

O i c

Well it's important to look a certain way on stage, you know?

**Jangjun**

Yeah Igi but it's still annoying, lol

When's the show?

**Youngtaek**

Just a couple of weeks now (ﾟДﾟ||)

**Jangjun**

Then I'll buy you ramen afterwards

**Youngtaek**

Yeah????

**Jangjun**

Sure why not

**Youngtaek**

Hyung is awesome T_T

**Jangjun**

Ctfu, it's just ramen, Kid

But keep praising me for more free food

**Youngtaek**

Lmao, Hyungah's still awesome

I g2g

They're calling my number

**Jangjun**

Sure, gnight

 

***

 

[Posted to Twitter, Saturday, 12:20am]

**Dangjun97**

What? Wait whut??

@Dangjun97, what did I just do?

@Dangjun97, [img]

@Dangjun97, WHAT???

 

**Pocketboyisamannow**

@Dangjun97, hyung, we're gonna die soon, plz just shut up and enjoy the food

 

***

 

[Soojung, Jiae, Jisoo and Mijoo, Saturday, 12:15am]

**Soojung**

I may have broken Daeyeollie

**Mijoo**

Is he knot replying two you?

**Soojung**

no

I told him you weren't angry but he maybe doesn't believe me >:(

**Jiae**

I can't imagine why?

Why on earth would he possibly think someone were angry?

Excuse me while I ponder into my G&T =__=

**Jisoo**

Whoops

**Mijoo**

In all fairness

**Soojung**

??

in all fairness what?

**Mijoo**

Idk, I couldn't think of a whey to continue .__.;;

**Jisoo**

I've got you, friend

Middyu was surprised and understandably overreacted to the news

And it's an unfortunate coincidence that she happened to have a full glass in her hand

And Idt the contents were supposed to land on Sungyoon's face but

Erm...

**Mijoo**

That's just how the dice roles (∩ᄑ_ᄑ)⊃━☆ﾟ*･｡*･:≡

**Jisoo**

^What she said

**Jiae**

And what's your excuse for overreacting and scaring the kids, Darling?

**Jisoo**

I was on edge!

Idk, I'm sorry

Saw was a bad idea

Whoever came up with it is lame

**Soojung**

you came up with it

**Jisoo**

Point proven

But Unnie, you're acting very calm

I know you weren't ready for people to know...

**Soojung**

we're very happy for both of you by the way!

**Mijoo**

Absolutely!

Congratulations, Jyae-unnie

I'm still sad you didn't tell me :(

But my bestie is quiet the cache (✿´ ꒳ ` )

**Jiae**

Quite the catch?

**Mijoo**

That two

**Jiae**

ThanQ guys ;__; ♥

I'm sry I didn't tell you sooner ;~~;

And I'll probably freak out more once I run out of gin, tbh

**Jisoo**

I'm coming over and I'm bringing ice-cream

**Jiae**

T__T♡♡♡

**Mijoo**

Ddujungie-unnie, we're very sorry we scared off yore not-boyfriend

**Soojung**

oh don't worry, I managed that on my own anyway

besides, he likes to blame himself whenever his hoobae are out of line

it's silly really

I'd never get anything done if I blamed myself everytime time Middyu did something dumb

**Mijoo**

Ddujungie-unnie is very wise ((o・д・)bｸﾞ

 

***

 

[Posted to Twitter, Saturday, 1:55am]

**sumomosumomo0211**

TFW there arent enuog hfruitc hip s in teh wrol d (´；д；`)


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sings ze:a's 'aftermath'*

[Jangjun and Daeyeol, Saturday, 12pm]

**Jangjun**

Hey, Hyung! How's work?

**Daeyeol**

Busy. Am hungover. 

Could be worse

You're awake :o

**Jangjun**

I surprised myself, Hyung :o 

And like I want to apologise now

So you're not allowed to punch me later

**Daeyeol**

As if I 

Would

**Jangjun**

You were planning to, huh?

**Daeyeol**

I was thinking about it :/

But last night Sungyoonie said Seungmin's the main one who caused that chaos while I was out talking to Noona

Why are you apologising?

**Jangjun**

Cos I pushed his buttons?

**Daeyeol**

How shocking

I'm shocked

Look, dwbi

Seungmin's buttons aren't hard to push and

I already knew you were a man with no willpower

I'm not mad at either of you anymore

**Jangjun**

Thanks, Hyung

Min's really dying of embarrassment today

It's possible this foreign emotion I'm feeling is guilt

**Daeyeol**

Wow

How is it?

**Jangjun**

Shit

How'd things go with you and Soojung-noona anyway?

**Daeyeol**

Also shit :(

She gave me a let's be friends 

And an I like you so much as a person

**Jangjun**

Damn :/

Sorry, Hyung

[img]

**Daeyeol**

Thanks Jun-ah

**Jangjun**

Tbh, I already tried to get Sis to tell me what happened with you two

**Daeyeol**

She wasn't talking?

**Jangjun**

No...

Well, she's just keeps flooding my phone with kdrama memes

I think she's shook? Idk

But like, 'wherefore are you shook, Sis???' Her memes are too vague

**Daeyeol**

Women :[

I guess...

She did just find out two of her best friends hooked up behind her back

**Jangjun**

True

**Daeyeol**

I'd be more than shook >:(

I'd be ready to fight someone

...

Jangjun-ah, you've suddenly stopped bothering me at work

Are you sick or dead?

**Jangjun**

Ha.Ha.Hyung

I g2g do a thing

later

 

***

 

[Sewoon and Jangjun, Saturday, 12:20pm]

**Sewoon**

ur lame

**Jangjun**

D:

**Sewoon**

We were supposed to do brunch :(

**Jangjun**

Crap!

Sry Sewoonie

I really forgot

**Sewoon**

It's OK, I almost did too

I had a reminder set on my phone but couldn't figure out what 'JjunBrnch11½' meant

**Jangjun**

...

You're hopeless

**Sewoon**

I am not

I ran into Gwanghyun and made him come with me

[img]

**Jangjun**

You two are adorable

Instagram that and see how long before D. cries

**Sewoon**

Plz don't insinuate stuff about me and my pure and innocent hoobae

**Jangjun**

I didn't insinuate shit, Sewoonie

That was your own imagination working hard

**Sewoon**

...

Well darn

**Jangjun**

Lmao

[img]

**Sewoon**

Where are you anyway? 3some in a bit?

**Jangjun**

... my friend...

**Sewoon**

Idk why that sounded clean in my head

**Jangjun**

Moving! On!

I'm still at the gym

You guys are near campus, right?

**Sewoon**

Yep

How are you still at the gym?

You were heading there when you txted me Hours Ago

I was shocked and appalled by how early you were up on a weekend btw

**Jangjun**

Idk, I had some stuff on my mind

**Sewoon**

What kind of stuff

?

**Jangjun**

Like how many midterms I'm liable to flunk

That kinda stuff

**Sewoon**

The library would be more helpful than the gym

**Jangjun**

Take your logic the fuck outta here

You know, it is later than I thought

The 3some's gonna have to wait :(

**Sewoon**

‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

**Jangjun**

I told Seungminnie I'd go with him when he's filming and treat him to a milkshake after

I kinda need to make sure he's not planning to kneecap me, so

**Sewoon**

Is he likely to be planning to kneecap you?

**Jangjun**

It's more likely than you think

 

***

 

[Seungmin and Youngtaek, Saturday, 2:20pm]

**Seungmin**

where are you?

wasn't your piece with yeinnie supposed to be up now?

**Youngtaek**

Yeah, normally it should have been

**Seungmin**

then...?

**Youngtaek**

Look behind you

**Seungmin**

huh???

**Youngtaek**

Lol

The signpost by the innisfree shop

**Seungmin**

oh, i see you now

is that a cast?!

**Youngtaek**

Yeah, I sorta sprained my ankle

I can't participate and everyone's having to cover for me :(

**Seungmin**

oh no! :(

**Youngtaek**

Meh, it's my own fault

I just have to rest

It's the hyungs and Donghyunnie who have to work harder

**Seungmin**

jangjun-hyung's here somewhere

i'll tell him to go find you

**Youngtaek**

No, it's so crowded

Don't worry about it

**Seungmin**

too late!

in any case

i already guilted him into agreeing to buy me a drink

maybe we can up it to food with your injury :D

 

***

 

[Jangjun and Youngtaek, Saturday, 2:25pm]

**Jangjun**

You're dead

**Youngtaek**

Hyungah! D:

**Jangjun**

Last night, when you said someone was calling your name

You were still in the hospital

**Youngtaek**

Well

Yeah

**Jangjun**

You're so dead

**Youngtaek**

I didn't want Hyung to worry!

**Jangjun**

Failed

**Youngtaek**

Hyungah, I'm a cripple, be nice to me

**Jangjun**

No

**Youngtaek**

:(

**Jangjun**

Oh I see you!

Stay put

**Youngtaek**

It's not like I could get far...

 

***

 

[Seungmin and Sungyoon, Saturday, 2:50pm]

**Seungmin**

[img]

**Sungyoon**

Cute :)

You're filming today, aren't you?

**Seungmin**

yeah, i'm just hanging around to get one more interview

then it's all done and we just edit it

(´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ

**Sungyoon**

Way to go!

Are you and your groupmates getting on better then?

**Seungmin**

sort of

two of them i've barely heard from

but it turns out one of the girls is into video editing, she's another youtuber

i thought she couldn't stand me, but maybe that's just how her face is?

because she suddenly brought up my channel the other day

**Sungyoon**

That's good

I'm sure the end product will be great :)

Hey, I'm going to the cafe with Jaeseok in a while

Then I'm gonna stay and study

If you're free, come keep me company for a bit?

**Seungmin**

ty~♡

i think jangjun-hyung's treating me though

**Sungyoon**

You /think/ he is?

**Seungmin**

yeah, well

he and youngtaek seem to have ditched me :(

**Sungyoon**

They

Yeah?

**Seungmin**

youngtaek's injured (idk if jaeseok knows yet btw!)

so jangjun was keeping him company

i looked over and they were...

bickering? that's what it looked like

then i checked a couple of minutes later in case they were still fighting

and they were walking off somewhere, jangjun holding all the bags and youngtaek on his crutches

**Sungyoon**

Crutches?!

**Seungmin**

he said it's a sprain

**Sungyoon**

Damn :/

So he can't dance?

**Seungmin**

nope :(

**Sungyoon**

Such a shame

**Seungmin**

actually, hyung, there's another reason i msged you

**Sungyoon**

What's up?

**Seungmin**

do you have jisoo or jiae-noona's number?

i, er

think i should send one of them a txt maybe

**Sungyoon**

Lmao

**Seungmin**

plz don't mock my miserable, guilt-ridden soul .__.;;

**Sungyoon**

Lm

ao

**Seungmin**

(๑◕︵◕๑)

**Sungyoon**

Ok ok

Here you go

This is Jisoo-noona's number

XXX-XXXX-XXXX

**Seungmin**

thanks hyung!

how's daeyeol-hyung today?

**Sungyoon**

Don't know, haven't spoken to him since last night

That's another reason for heading to the cafe with Seok 

Catch Daeyeol when he gets off shift

**Seungmin**

i hope he's feeling better

he seemed so shattered when you guys were leaving

...

hyung, did you know about jiae and jisoo-noona?

**Sungyoon**

No

I did know Jisoo-noona was into girls

I didn't know anything about her and Jiae though

It seems like they were deadly srs about keeping it underwraps

**Seungmin**

i see

when you said 3 queers and 2 maybes

hyung, jisoo-noona and i; soojung-noona and someone else

**Sungyoon**

Seungminnie-yah 

D:

**Seungmin**

dw

i've done enough exposing ppl for now .__.;;;;

**Sungyoon**

That's my dude

Listen, if you really can't find Jangtaek

**Seungmin**

i'll come find hyung :)

 

***

 

[Saturday, 3:25pm]

**Seungmin**

[img]

[img]

**Sungyoon**

You found them then x)

**Daeyeol**

Oh look

The daemons have gathered

**Seungmin**

daemons and their friend

hyung's not including me with these people, is he? D:

**Jangjun**

Hey!

**Youngtaek**

Rude, Seungmi-nah

**Daeyeol**

I said what I said

**Sungyoon**

How was filming

??

**Seungmin**

great!

but i realised i took perhaps too much footage

editing's gonna be kinda...

**Jangjun**

Min-ah fighting!!!

**Sungyoon**

^!!!

**Seungmin**

thanks hyungs TT♡

**Jaeseok**

Oh, Jangjun-ah!

You're here

**Jangjun**

??

**Jaeseok**

Myungeun's taken ill

Can you come in earlier tomorrow?

Like, from 9am?

**Jangjun**

Yeah, sure. I'll be there

Is she OK?

**Jaeseok**

Should be, she says it's just a flu

Anyway, I'll go tell Boss he can schedule you :D

Wait

I just scrolled up

Are those a pair of crutches in that pic???

**Seungmin**

whoops .__.;

**Youngtaek**

One of the platforms had a problem

It's only a sprain though, it'll be all healed soon

Sry Hyung, I was gonna tell you about it later today

**Jaeseok**

:(

But can you perform?

**Youngtaek**

No, not for a couple of weeks

Dw, it's worse for Shinwoo-hyung and Donghyunnie, our new member

He's supposed to cover everything but he's only learned street dance

**Jaeseok**

I'll worry if I want to!

:(!

**Jibeom**

I just woke up

Who's making Best Hyung worried?

**Daeyeol**

D: 

TT

**Sungyoon**

Unsurprised, Beom, still disappointed

Crying into my coffee 

**Seungmin**

[img]

the loser on the left, beom-ah

**Youngtaek**

Bae Seungmin...

**Jangjun**

Hold up

Why do I look like I'm having a fit????

When did you take that?

**Youngtaek**

It was a few minutes ago

You were talking about Ariana Grande noona posting a video with a puppy

**Jangjun**

Oh OK, that explains it

**Seungmin**

someone plz sympathise with me

**Sungyoon**

Lol

You made your choices, Min-ah

**Daeyeol**

^True

Also, Jibeommah

Why are you waking up at half 3??

**Jibeom**

Because before that I was sleeping?

**Daeyeol**

But why did you sleep till now?

**Jibeom**

Cos I was tired

**Daeyeol**

I

Is there a reason you were tired?

**Jibeom**

I was doing stuff

**Daeyeol**

I

You

**Sungyoon**

Leave it for Seokkie, Yeol-hyung

**Daeyeol**

You're right, Sungyoonie

Trust him to be busy when our only good son is like this

**Seungmin**

hyungnim! ;;

**Jangjun**

That's fair

It's fair, Seungminnie

**Seungmin**

still hurts to be rejected like this

**Jangjun**

Let hyung kiss it better

**Seungmin**

be gone, satan

**Jangjun**

I paid for you, you candy-haired dwarf

**Seungmin**

*but leave your wallet

 

***

 

[Jaeseok and Youngtaek, Saturday, 3:30pm]

**Jaeseok**

I've got time tomorrow

I'll go over your side

**Youngtaek**

It's not that important

You shouldn't feel obliged

**Jaeseok**

I don't ~feel~obliged~! (*≧▽≦)

I want to see Youngtaekkie ❤

**Youngtaek**

❣♥♥♥❣

**Jaeseok**

It wouldn't be bad to see Mum and Dad too, honestly

I've been putting it off :/

**Youngtaek**

Are you sure?

**Jaeseok**

No but

It has to be done :/

I'll drop by home and then head over to Aunt and Uncle's and we can hang out :)

**Youngtaek**

:D!

What time are you thinking?

**Jaeseok**

After lunchtime, maybe 2 o'clock

**Youngtaek**

I think Mum and Dad will be out then...

Could we go somewhere instead?

**Jaeseok**

Are you alright on your leg though? :<?

**Youngtaek**

It's fine! lol

It's a bit awkward and slow

But it's just a sprain! It's not like I took an arrow to the knee

**Jaeseok**

（⌒▽⌒ゞ You're right

Ok, I'll msg you before I head over

You decide where you want to go

**Youngtaek**

Thnx Hyung ❤ 

You're the best!!

 

***

 

[Youngtaek and Seungmin, Saturday, 3:35pm]

**Youngtaek**

Potential crisis potentially averted

**Seungmin**

huh? what potential crisis?!

and why are you txting me??

i'm right beside you

**Youngtaek**

Shit fuck balls

That wasn't meant for you Ddeungminnie

Kindly erase this from your memory plx!!!

**Seungmin**

wtf why?!

ppl need to stop asking me to do that

>:[

 

***

 

[Soojung and Daeyeol, Saturday, 7:40pm]

**Soojung**

hi, do you want to meet up to talk about your project tomorrow?

**Daeyeol**

Oh! It's ok

I understand how to write it up thanks to what Noona told me last time

I'll msg you if I'm lost again

**Soojung**

ok, if you're sure, Daeyeollie

**Daeyeol**

Thanks for giving me so much help recently

**Soojung**

that's alright, what are friends for :)

**Daeyeol**

:)

 

***

 

[Posted to Twitter, 7:45pm]

**sumomosumomo0211**

The most awkward boy in the world → Me, it's me

 

***

 

[Seungmin and Jisoo, Saturday, 8:15pm]

**Seungmin**

hi, is this jisoo-noona?

it's seungmin

**Jisoo**

Oh hi! Yeah, this is Jisoo

What's up?

**Seungmin**

ah nothing...

i wanted to apologise to you and jiae-noona (*´-｀*) 

**Jisoo**

Lol, ty~!

Plz don't worry though

It's working out ok

**Seungmin**

it is?

**Jisoo**

Yeah, Unnie was scared of coming out

And I wasn't willing to push her to hard, you know?

But now she's, like

Taken this as a sign or something

**Seungmin**

how do you mean?

**Jisoo**

She's going home to tell her parents tomorrow

**Seungmin**

wow

**Jisoo**

Ikr

So you see, you getting drunk and outting us worked out OK ⋋〳 ￣ ᴥ ￣ 〵⋌

**Seungmin**

.__.;;;

is it ok though?

are her parents alright?

**Jisoo**

I guess we'll find out :x

They're not ultra conservative or anything and they've already met me

Fingers crossed

...

She's freaking out over what to wear as we speak lol

**Seungmin**

i hope it all works out

noonas make a good couple

**Jisoo**

Aw~ thnx Seungminnie ❤

Btw, how did you tell your parents?

Oh wait! If you did :x

Did you?

**Seungmin**

i didn't have to

**Jisoo**

As in they just knew already?

**Seungmin**

not exactly

my brother walked in on me kissing his friend

he was fine eventually

but the first thing he did is run around the neighbourhood screeching about it to

... everyone and their dog pm

-__-;

**Jisoo**

Oh snap!

**Seungmin**

noona too?!

**Jisoo**

Sort of

I went to a cosplay con and a photo of me kissing this one girl spread around

My dad saw it

**Seungmin**

yikes

**Jisoo**

Nah, that part's Ok

I told him it was in character so he didn't care

But my sister heard me telling lies about a character she liked

She got offended

**Seungmin**

she wasn't offended about you kissing girls, only that it wasn't canon?

**Jisoo**

Precisely, lol

She made me tell Dad I'd been lying

He decided there were worse things and was happy we weren't fighting anymore

**Seungmin**

...

i'm sry that's hilarious

**Jisoo**

Lmao, don't be sorry, it is in hindsight ヽ(⁎˃ᆺ˂)丿

I'm glad Seungminnie txted

**Seungmin**

yeah?

**Jisoo**

Yeah sure :D

Well like, firstly, I wouldn't like you thinking we're mad at you :<

But also, Sungyoonie's mentioned you a bunch, but we didn't rly get to talk

Not after things went hectic and Yeol-oppa dragged you guys out D:

I wanted to at least ask you about your yt channel, lol

**Seungmin**

eh? hyung mentioned that too?

**Jisoo**

Of course, he thinks your videos are rly funny

He showed me before but I never got the link off him (๑◕︵◕๑)

**Seungmin**

[link]

**Jisoo**

(๑◕◡◕๑) 

I'm gonna go cook her dinner

I'll tell her you apologised and all

I promise you don't need to feel too bad, ok?

It'll all work out

**Seungmin**

thank you, noona! ;__;

tell jiae-noona good luck from me plz

**Jisoo**

Lol, will do

 

***

 

[Comments posted to Youtube, Saturday, 10:05pm]

**MoominJyae**

Sungyoonie's dongsaeng's are cute :< I want to trade

      **KitsuneSoo94** , I'm right here! 

      **KitsuneSoo94** , Darling, why~? o(=´╭╮｀=)o

      **KitsuneSoo94** , (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

      **MijooMyJooliet** , Unnie can't get rid of me that easily

      **MijooMyJooliet** , I'd drag Jjitddu away with me

          **MoominJyae** , Not a problem. You can have her

                **KitsuneSoo94** , Darling wth?!

                    **MoominJyae** , ～～(つˆДˆ)つﾉ>｡❤)ﾉ

      **PocketBoy** , Are you sure, Noona? You'd trade Mijoo-noona for Jangjun-hyung?

          **MoominJyae** , Jangjun he can keep. I'd trade her for you or Jibeom... Or like, black cherry haagan dasz or something... Or, to be real, like half a bag of cheetos. That'd be OK

 **Jjangjun97** +MijooMyJooliet Sis, we're being disrespected

      **MijooMyjooliet** , I'm sorry, due eye no ewe?


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more narration. The Lee siblings generally failing at heterosexuality + Jaeseok being Jaeseok.

[Sunday]

 

Jangjun's fears that he'd sleep through his alarm proved meaningless. At 8am, the roar of Eunki's battered blender jolted him awake. He groaned into his pillow, but there was no point trying to sleep again. He peeled himself from his bed and lurched out into the living area. 

 

To Jangjun's surprise, his overly enthusiastic, dancing roommate wasn't the only one awake. Jibeom was sitting on the sofa, his knees up to his chest and a couple of books beside him. He had bags under his eyes and - Jangjun was pretty sure - he was wearing the same jeans and hoodie he'd been wearing yesterday. This was a little much for the elder boy to compute right then and there, but 10 minutes later - face scrubbed, a glass of watermelon and berry smoothie in his hands and his hair tamed into some kind of sanity - he perched on the arm of the sofa and asked, 

 

"So, studying?"

 

Jibeom peered up from the tablet he was balancing on his knees. Jangjun only glanced, but it looked like Jibeom was just scrolling through SNS. 

 

"Er, yes?" Jibeom tried, voice hoarse. Jangjun stifled a laugh in his pink, sludgy drink. 

 

"Uh-huh, want to talk about it?"

 

Jibeom blinked owlishly. 

 

"Not before breakfast, Hyung," he squeaked, looking like what he meant to say was 'I'd rather jump into a giant rats' nest'. Jangjun knocked back the rest of his smoothie and heaved himself up. 

 

"OK, catch me when you feel like it." He wandered off to get dressed, smiling when he heard his younger friend mumble 'thanks, Hyung' to his departing back. 

 

Back in his room, he checked his messages quickly while he figured out which towel was less bacteria infested. There was one sent late last night from Seungmin. The mole boy had always been semi-nocturnal so there was nothing unusual about that. 

 

_the noonas don't hate me ;; they even subscribed to my channel ;~~; i'll take that voodoo hex off you now, hyung_

 

Jangjun scoffed. Frankly though, he was relieved. If the lesbians really had been out for blood, he was ready to grovel. As much as Jangjun was awful at showing it, he genuinely liked and respected Daeyeol and wasn't about to be a cause of screwing up Hyungnim's burgeoning love life. 

 

There were a couple more messages and notifications, then, as he was about to put his phone down, one popped up from Youngtaek. It was a picture of a crab in a tank. _But why does he look like Hyung??? :o!_. Jangjun rolled his eyes, gazing up at his ceiling for a long moment. Was it too early for this? It was probably too early for this.

 

Oh well. He sent off a message demanding explanations, then threw his phone in his bag. He didn't check it again until later on the chilly bus. The radio, out of tune, was groaning through a speaker just above his head, a fat kid in a certain fast food chain's uniform was snoozing on Jangjun's shoulder, and all Jangjun's cute friend had to say for himself was, 

 

_Muscles, muscles! And something in the eyes?? ... Idk, he just reminded me of Hyungah_

_You gonna eat him too??_

_Hyungah >:(_

_I was just passing by, I guess someone bought him..._

_Why r u awake?_

_If I say it's cos the pain in my ankle woke me up, will I get sympathy?_

_Fuck no_

_Fine then._

_I just happened to wake up so went for a walk down the market_

_Oh wait, this one rly looks like Hyung_

 

He sent another picture. After waiting for it to load, Jangjun smacked his forehead. It was the same damn crab, just from a different angle.

 

_Skank ur going loco_

_This is what you get for dieting too much_

_Go eat pizza and reflect_

_Whatever you say, Hyungah_

 

A pleasureable shiver ran up Jangjun's spine. He grimaced. God, he was done for.

 

***

 

Mijoo sipped on a china cup of gross liquorice tea and watched Soojung sort through some new stock of vegan friendly cosmetics. The last morning Sun was coming through the door strung with glass beads, casting a rainbow on Soojung's straight brown hair. People, Mijoo reflected, were horrible. Her best friend and her second favourite unnie were horrible for not telling her they were dating. Beard Guy was horrible for coming into Most Favourite Unnie's shop just to be creepy at her. Her little brother was horrible... just sort of in general. But specifically for coming to her house and causing Startling Developments. Soojung-unnie - although lovely - was also horrible for having reached her mid-twenties and still not knowing what her cool demeanour did to those around her. However, the Most Horrible was undoubtedly the one known as Daeyeol, he of the house of Lee. 

 

She could forgive her friends. Despite being upset, her straight girl arse wasn't about to tell anyone when and how they should come out. Jiae obviously had her reasons for making Jisoo keep silent. 

 

Beard Guy, from what Mijoo had observed, was living in blissful ignorance of how nasty he was. Presumably someone out there would grow to love him and, in the fullness of time, he would leave Soojung the fuck alone. 

 

Jangjunnie was a hopeless wretch, but at least he'd had the sense to attach himself to decent hyungs in Sungyoon and Jaeseok. They wouldn't let him go too far out of line and Mijoo wouldn't have to slap a boy. 

 

Soojung's cool demeanour was, in the end, part of what made her lovely and cute and interesting ... Mijoo was sort of platonically whipped. She was aware of it, too. If ever, she pondered, she took it into her head to kiss a girl, it would have to be Soojung. Her bestie was spoken for  - and Mijoo wasn't the kind to step on another ho's territory. And while Mijoo had plenty of pretty friends, none of them were as cute and small and funny and sweet as Soojung-unnie... And what was she talking about again?

 

Oh yes! Lee Daeyeol. Who the heck was he to ignore Soojungie? It wasn't her fault she didn't return his crush right now. As much as Soojung claimed not to be overly concerned, Mijoo knew perfectly well she was upset. She was shy and didn't make friends easily, let alone ones she could go full geek with. It was completely lame of Daeyeol to crawl away and hide just because his noona didn't fancy him. 

 

Mijoo's lips twisted around the tepid, bitter tea. Soojung was crouching on the floor by an open box, squinting at the invoice in her hands. Distracted - perfect. 

 

Mijoo quickly slid her friend's phone over and checked her history to find that fandom blog that Mijoo was supposed to pretend she didn't know existed. She scrolled down to an older post and typed without much though.

 

 _Lee Daeyeol! Just so long as you know you're the worst_.

 

***

 

A light rain was falling when Jaeseok went to pick up Youngtaek outside the shopping centre. Not to matter - the darkening clouds had provided a good excuse for him to get away from his parents' house more quickly. 

 

Despite the rain, it wasn't cold. Nonetheless, Youngtaek had his beanie pulled down and the red, too big baseball jacket zipped up to his chin. He waived boisterously when he spotted Jaeseok's rackety old, vomit-green car. The boy limped over on his crutches at impressive speed. Jaeseok chuckled to himself - naturally a sprained ankle wouldn't hold his cousin down. Youngtaek swung into the passenger seat and immediately gave Jaeseok a loose hug. 

 

"Hyungah~! How are you?"

 

"I'm good. You're all damp, Youngtaekkie! Get off me." Youngtaek laughed, squeezing Jaeseok's shoulders once more before letting go. "Do you still want to go to the river?"

 

He nodded, slipping his beanie off and ruffling his flat hair. The speckles of raindrops glinting on the longest brown strands were quickly brushed away. Cute, Jaeseok thought, his cousin's cute. But he'd always had a whole life Jaeseok barely knew about. What more now that he was technically an adult?

 

"Eung! If it gets heavier, let's go to the arcade or something. Is it OK, Hyung?"

 

"Yep," Jaeseok smiled naturally, "Sounds like a plan." His mum's words were still there in his head, but there was no way he'd be doing anything about them now. 

 

 _By the way, I ran into my sister after church the other day. Strange to see her around there, but of course she only happened to be passing through. Anyway, she said you let Youngtaekkie stay over after your little party. It's good that boy can rely on someone like you, Son. Lord knows he's not going to get far if all he has to fall back on is that family_.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said this a couple of chapters back, but I'm just posting what I have already written then I'm gonna abandon this fic, because it seems like no one much likes it so I kinda lost motivation :( But so, this is the last chapter. If you have any questions about where certain storylines were going, feel free to drop a comment.

[Seungmin and Jangjun, 09:15am, Monday]

**Seungmin**

i bring glad tidings

**Jangjun**

Uni is cancelled forever and I can go back to sleep?

**Seungmin**

frayed knot

hyung, someone thinks your ass is bankable

**Jangjun**

...

Ddeungminnie-yah

**Seungmin**

christ >_<

quit talking to youngtaek if he's gonna influence you like that

there's a jeans brand

they watched us visiting the market and want us to go review their shop

**Jangjun**

For real??

**Seungmin**

seems like this guy has just started out on his own line

he's tryna create buzz

**Jangjun**

So he's paying you or...?

**Seungmin**

no, but free jeans

he specifically mentioned my 'two handsome friends' too, he wants baejangbeom

**Jangjun**

Well sure, I'm in

When?

**Seungmin**

not sure yet

is jibeommie with you?

**Jangjun**

No, you know how he keeps weird hours lately, I think he left a few hours ago

**Seungmin**

wow ok

i'll try txting him again

is he good? is it just fresher's disease getting him at last?

**Jangjun**

Idrk :/

Something's up with the kid, I think, but I've hardly seen him to ask

Like I said, weird hours

**Seungmin**

fair enough

ttyl, hyung!

**Jangjun**

❀❤❤❣✿❀ゞ✩✮❣❢❣

**Seungmin**

i'm srs, block youngtaek's number

scratch his influence from your brain

**Jangjun**

Lmao

I'll make you call him 'hyung', Min-ah

 

***

 

[Nancy and Youngtaek, 11:10am, Monday]

**Nancy**

Hey, are you with BbongJoo oppas?

**Youngtaek**

Yeah, we're down near the baseball field

Why

**Nancy**

Do you know about Jaehyun-oppa and Daisy-unnie?

**Youngtaek**

...

Tell me

**Nancy**

He asked her out and she said yes

**Youngtaek**

Wow

**Nancy**

She says cos he's handsome so she figured why not

But I remember you said Joochan-oppa doesn't like the idea of one of you and the nail club girls...

**Youngtaek**

Yeah, but if she said yes...

Look, I'm gonna ask him

Will report back

**Nancy**

Got it ^^

**Youngtaek**

Report item one → shit's weird

**Nancy**

Why? Wdym?

**Youngtaek**

I sort of

I can't tell if he likes her or not :x

He's being elusive

**Nancy**

... ok

But he asked her out, so he must at least think she's cute, like

??????

**Youngtaek**

Well sure

But we asked him why he didn't tell us

And since when did he like her

And he just brushed all our questions off

Like he was real blatant about trying to change the subject

So we just let him in the end

**Nancy**

That does sound weird .__.

Oppa, does he like her or not?! :(

**Youngtaek**

Needs further investigation????

Look, it's Jaehyun, so he's not gonna hurt your friend on purpose

He's a loser but he's nice and funny and kind

**Nancy**

Daisy's a loser too ❤

Maybe we don't need to worry about them

**Youngtaek**

You're right

Whatever's up with him, he wouldn't have gathered the balls to ask her out for no reason

**Nancy**

BbongSy fighting?

**Youngtaek**

Let's not get ahead of ourselves, my friend D:

**Nancy**

Lmao (*≧▽≦)

**Youngtaek**

Anyhow, if he does hurt a nail club girl, Jooch'll snap

**Nancy**

By snap, do you mean cry publicly?

**Youngtaek**

Yes, I do ♡❣

 

 ***

 

[Daeyeol and Mijoo, 12:35pm, Monday]

**Mijoo**

You say you're not avoiding Unnie, but she said you were nowhere to be seen in the library today when "he's always in the econ section then, like clockwork"

**Daeyeol**

She looked for me?

**Mijoo**

Unnie may have glanced

**Daeyeol**

:(

I was busy

**Mijoo**

You can't even tell a convincing lie via messenger

**Daeyeol**

I was busy!

I was doing things!

**Mijoo**

Uh-huh sure

"Things" like avoiding your problems and being a coward

**Daeyeol**

You know, you haven't made any typos this whole conversation

**Mijoo**

It's because I'm for serious 

And this isn't a conversation, it's me biting your head off for being lame

Don't change the subject

**Daeyeol**

Idek why you're messaging me

I told you I'm not avoiding Noona

**Mijoo**

Yes, you did lie to me about that

It's not enough to act like this

Your new blog post doesn't even make sense

**Daeyeol**

...

Where did that spring from????

I

What do you know about Heinlein?

**Mijoo**

Zip

But I know about Feminist theory and history

Which is more than you do apparently

**Daeyeol**

What the

I spent a month writing up that critique

What's even wrong with it?

**Mijoo**

You think I have time to educate some business major who made my unnie feel horrible??

**Daeyeol**

Oh geez :(

**Mijoo**

Do you feel like trash?

**Daeyeol**

Yes :(

**Mijoo**

Grate success Lee Middyu ♡

**Daeyeol**

I'm txting her now

**Mijoo**

Chicken out and you're dead, Lee Daeyeol

**Daeyeol**

Roger roger ;_; 

 

***

 

[Daeyeol and Soojung, 12:50pm, Monday]

**Daeyeol**

Hi, Noona

**Soojung**

hello, Daeyeollie

what's up?

**Daeyeol**

Not much, I realised I hadn't run into Noona today

If you're free, do you want to get breakfast tomorrow?

**Soojung**

well, it depends on the time

it would have to be early

**Daeyeol**

How early is 'early'?

**Soojung**

oh... half five or so

**Daeyeol**

Really?! 5:30 in the morning?

**Soojung**

breakfast at 5:30 in the evening?

**Daeyeol**

Right, point taken

OK, where should I meet you?

**Soojung**

ok? are you sure?

**Daeyeol**

Absolutely

**Soojung**

alright then. let's just meet outside the west gate in that case

**Daeyeol**

Looking forward to it, Noona :)

**Soojung**

:)

 

***

 

[Daeyeol and Mijoo, 1pm, Monday]

**Daeyeol**

I did it

**Mijoo**

Congratulations?

**Daeyeol**

We're having breakfast tomorrow

**Mijoo**

Is it at ass o'clock?

**Daeyeol**

Yes :x

**Mijoo**

That sounds like Unnie ♡

**Daeyeol**

But since when does she get up that early?

**Mijoo**

She does it when she has a purpose

**Daeyeol**

Right

**Mijoo**

Oppa, don't pretend that you get it

**Daeyeol**

I wasn't!

I just meant

Well, I'll do my best not to screw up

**Mijoo**

I should hope so

**Daeyeol**

Hey, if I don't screw up, will you explain what you think is wrong with my post about gender and Heinlein?

**Mijoo**

Re-earn Best Unnie's friendship first

**Daeyeol**

Right :(

 

***

 

[Sungyoon and Seungmin, 12:50pm, Monday]

**Sungyoon**

Hi! You wanna get coffee?

**Seungmin**

what time?

**Sungyoon**

In 15, 20 mins?

**Seungmin**

yeah, ok then :)

**Sungyoon**

You've got that film studies class near the sports building now, right?

So how about that place above the LG shop? The one that looks out over the athletics field

**Seungmin**

i remember it

sure, i'll meet you there

what's the occasion though?

**Sungyoon**

No occasion. A few of the guys are going to the arcade after training and I'm just not in the mood, lol

I told them I already have plans

**Seungmin**

and now it's true

**Sungyoon**

And now it's true :D

Ur a lifesaver, Min-ah

I love my team members, but they get real competitive at the arcade

**Seungmin**

so do you, hyung

**Sungyoon**

And this is why I'm extricating myself from the situation!

See, I'm being mature

**Seungmin**

lol, by lying to your team mates

**Sungyoon**

Seungmin-ah, do you want hyung to buy you coffee or not?

**Seungmin**

wise, handsome and mature sungyoonie-hyong ♡

**Sungyoon**

♡♡

**Seungmin**

class is out, i'm free~!

will it just be us? no jaeseok-hyung or daeyeollie-hyung?

**Sungyoon**

Just you and I

Daeyeol-hyung's working soon and Seok-ah's working on his final year project all day cos he's got another meeting tomorrow

Didn't want to disturb him 

**Seungmin**

i see

there in a few, hyung :)

 

***

 

**pocketboyisamannow**

your crush asking you to spend time with him ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)✯

because everyone else is busy (´._.`) ✟;__;

 

    **dangjun97** , hold the phone SINCE WHEN DOES MY BOY HAVE A CRUSH???!!!???!?!

 

**pocketboyisamannow**

aaaa! abort abort! cancel everything! cancel life! unsubscribe from existence ;;

 

***

 

[Jangjun and Jibeom, 1:05pm, Monday]

**Jangjun**

Beom-ah, firstly, you alive?

**Jibeom**

Mostly

**Jangjun**

You seen Min?

**Jibeom**

I haven't even seen daylight yet

**Jangjun**

...

Look, you and me are gonna talk later, OK?

**Jibeom**

k

 

***

 

[Jangjun and Youngtaek, 1:05pm, Monday]

**Jangjun**

You around?

**Youngtaek**

Eung, what's up?

**Jangjun**

You heard from Min?

**Youngtaek**

Not since last night when he told me to jump off a cliff

**Jangjun**

Do I want to know why?

**Youngtaek**

I beat him at qwop

**Jangjun**

Seems fair

Did you know he has a crush?

**Youngtaek**

WHAT?!?!

**Jangjun**

[screenshot]

He deleted the twt already

**Youngtaek**

I CAN'T BELIEVE D:

WHY WOULD HE NOT TELL ME??

I'M SO? OFFENDED??? \D:/

**Jangjun**

IT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR PRETTY MOUTH SHUT, LBR

**Youngtaek**

THEN SOMEONE SHOULD SHUT IT FOR ME, HYUNGAH

**Jangjun**

JAESEOK THINKS YOUR STILL PURE WHYYY????

 

***

 

[Jangjun and Jaeseok, 1:05pm, Monday]

**Jangjun**

Hi, Seok-hyung!

What are you doing for lunch?

**Jaeseok**

Jjangjyunnie~♡!

I didn't notice the time ._.;

**Jangjun**

Hyung needs sustenance to make that brain work

[img]

Want to get pizza at that place near the gym?

**Jaeseok**

Idk, it'll be busy this time of day 

I'm not really up for it :(

**Jangjun**

:[

How about I buy some and go meet you?

The weather's decent, we could eat out in the quad

**Jaeseok**

Oh~ sunshine does sound good right now

OK, thnq Jyun-ah~!! 

Hyung will pay you back $__$

**Jangjun**

Dwbi

Btw, have you heard from Min?

**Jaeseok**

Nope, it's just been me and the poetry books all day

 

***

 

[Jangjun and Sungyoon, 1:05pm, Monday]

**Jangjun**

Hey Hyung, you still at pratice?

**Sungyoon**

Nah, just finished

I'm having coffee with Seungminnie 

[img]

**Jangjun**

o i c

**Sungyoon**

???

Something up?

**Jangjun**

No no

I'm getting pizza with Seok-hyung and was gonna see if you guys were free

**Sungyoon**

Pizza? :D?

**Jangjun**

I'm not saving you any, Hyung

**Sungyoon**

:<

 

***

 

[Jangjun and Youngtaek, 1:10pm, Monday]

**Jangjun**

SKANK COM'ERE

**Youngtaek**

WHUT?

**Jangjun**

I KNOW WHO'S GOT OUR SEUNGMINNIE HOT AND BOTHERED

**Youngtaek**

!!!

**Jangjun**

[screenshot]

**Youngtaek**

D:!!!

OMFG

SHIT KINDA MAKES SENSE

BUT OM ACTUAL FG

**Jangjun**

WDYM SHIT MAKES SENSE??

I DIDN'T HAVE A FUCKING CLUE

**Youngtaek**

YEAH BUT YOU'RE A DUMB STR8

NOAH FENCE

**Jangjun**

[img]

**Youngtaek**

[img]

**Jangjun**

[img]

**Youngtaek**

[img]

omg hyungah don't be mad ♡

**Jangjun**

Lmao I'm not 

Idk what to do tho :/

I want my boy to get the d, but Idt Sungyoon-hyung thinks about him that way >:(

**Youngtaek**

You say that like it's final

**Jangjun**

It kinda is

**Youngtaek**

It's kinda not

Well, wait. Sungyoon-hyung's not like you, right? I mean, he's actually gay and out about it and everything?

**Jangjun**

Yeah, sure

**Youngtaek**

Then his opinion can be swayed!

Just cos he's only thought of Minnie as a little brother or whatever

That doesn't mean he can't have his eyes opened to Seungmin's cute and handsome face and ass that does not quit

**Jangjun**

Plz never mention Seungmin's arse to me again

=_=

**Youngtaek**

I'm just stating facts tho 

**Jangjun**

=_=

**Youngtaek**

Hyungah, out of you, Sungyoon-hyung and Min, Seungminnie clearly has the superior arse

Fax only

**Jangjun**

=__=

**Youngtaek**

Hyungah~! \D:/

What happened to not being mad at me??

**Jangjun**

Maybe I'm just enjoying watching you squirm

**Youngtaek**

Lmao, don't be a kinky fuck on a Monday afternon, Hyung ✋ x_x

**Jangjun**

Ctfu ♥

Ttyl, I g2g have lunch with your cousin

**Youngtaek**

Later

Try not to be jealous of Seungmin's next level arse :]

**Jangjun**

Blocked

 

***

 

**Dangjun97**

Fellas, don't skip out on your glutes :( ✊

 

    **YukJunnie** , wise words bro, we going ✈ squats

    **Annyeonghasewoon** , what's a glute though? .__.;

    **Sujeongisacat** , Lee Jangjun: still hasn't given me back my notes. Also Lee Jangjun, crying over his flat ass instead of studying

 

***

 

[Jibeom and Jaekyung, 5pm, Monday]

**Jibeom**

Hi, so it's already over a day + I'm ps this means you're ignoring me

I'm sorry

I don't usually drunk dial people, Idk what got into me

And Idr what I said, but clearly I made you uncomfortable or smth

So I'm really truly sorry

I'd like it if u told me what I said so I can offer you  a less shit apology

If u don't want to or just don't wanna talk to me anymore, I'll understand

Even though we've only talked online, I consider u a good friend

And I hate the thought of losing ur friendship for good

**Jaekyung**

...

It's OK

**Jibeom**

Jesus, you replied

It's clearly not OK

**Jaekyung**

Well

No

But you didn't do anything that bad

Idw you thinking you need to make such a huge apology

**Jibeom**

R u still angry w/ me tho?

**Jaekyung**

Not really

Like u said, u were drunk & said some shit

But it wasn't anything that bad

And I'm over it now

Besides, I need u back in game

This warlock bitch keeps stealing my fire charms

**Jibeom**

I'll be on tonight

Let's fuck her up together

**Jaekyung**

Lol, missed you ♥

 

***

 

[Posted to Instagram, 5:30pm, Monday]

 **Dropdabeom** , Alexa, what does it mean when a girl sends you a heart but only cos u promised to help her beat up a warlock??


End file.
